Save my Soul
by FenrirHunter
Summary: Orphaned at a young age Naruto, yearned to be free of the orphanage he called home, this freedom was in the form of the couple Kakashi and Iruka, but this came with new problems and information about his mother and his background. Will he be able to keep his soul from eroding or will he be saved. SasuNaru other pairing Yaoi and possible/hinted Mpreg rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second story, this one is a SasuNaru so in case you didn't see the sign that this is a Yaoi then turn back now for those still here this is based on my own story I have written previously its just been Narutofied (Yes I Know its not a real word but it useful) anyway I would love ton of feedback on anything about this story and would you like it continued so... R&R. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

Prologue

Life, for each person this is different. What they live for, friends, family the list goes on. I never believed a person could change their lives so drastically yet it happened to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

But as every tale has a beginning, mine is no different, this is my story and I'm going to tell it even if no one will ever believe me.

_ "Now stay here, mummy has to leave for a while" The hand pulled me into the forest beside the old house_

_"Mummy no go" I felt my tears slowly falling down my face my mother place his hand on my head and smiled faintly_

_"I'm sorry baby. Remember the Hunters will always protect you" He soon disappeared into the dark and left in his place were images of fire and violence_

_"Please don't leave me"_

_Darkness consumed the light._

I bolted straight up waking from my latest nightmare, I turned my head to see my clock flashing only to hear the alarm go off seconds later.

"Naruto! Get up I need to have a word with you"

Oh great it's Jules just what I need, one of the kids must have blabbed about yesterday's fight, the evidence was healing up quite nicely one bonus for being a complete freak.

I rolled out of my now warm bed to get changed, I threw on the nearest clothes then went to the bathroom I shared with twelve other boys. The joys of living in an orphanage. Looking at myself in the mirror I was like any other thirteen year old unless you saw my whisker like scars three on each side of my face, my blond hair seemed to defy gravity my only redeeming feature is my eyes several couples have tried to adopt me after seeing these eyes but they try to change everything else about me.

At thirteen I was one of the shorter kids so basically I was like a bullies favourite target, if only I didn't fight back, I placed my old glasses on making my headache lessen slightly, I had to wear them or my eyes would become sore and I'd start getting a headache as if I need another reason to get picked on.

After I finished up I wandered down the stairs to see Jules waiting impatiently at the bottom

"What took you so long we are late and what are you wearing?"

"What do you mean late? And these are clothes I think even you should know that"

Jules looked like she was counting to ten before carrying on the conversation

"You have another interview with a couple so get changed quickly"

"Really well let not keep them waiting" I said in a bored voice I walked down the long white hall with my hands in my pockets gods this place was depressing, at the end was a door it was just a normal door but something today made my heart start pounding was it fear or something else it felt so familiar,

"Well hurry up" Jules nudge me and I opened the door.

The couple sitting on the otherside of the table was not what I was expecting, two men. The taller of the two had silver hair it was even more gravity defying than mine was, his face was mostly covered he had cloths covering his left eye and the bottom half of his face his one visable eye was dark.

The other one had tan skin where as the first was pale, his hair was an chocolate brown and pulled back into a ponytail he had a warm smile everything about him screamed kindness and kind of motherly his only flaw was a scar that ran across his nose.

I sat down opposite them while Jules sat on my left,

"Naruto this is Mr and Mr Hatake"

"It is nice to meet you"

"No need to be so formal I am Iruka and this is my husband Kakashi"

"Ah Miss Deayne was it would it be possible to speak with Naruto alone" Kakashi said never straying his gaze away from mine it was like being some animals prey

"Ah yes sure Mr Hatake, Naruto be good" Jules stressed that last bit out for me before closing the door

"So Naruto can you tell us how you received those marks?"

"Don't know really, I arrived here when I was three and I had them so I must have been born with them" the scars were a touchy subject for me, I made me think of reason why my parents left me

"Hmm, from the looks of it you seem to get into fight. Do you enjoy it"

"I don't fight for the joy of it, I fight because I have to" there was a huge silence after that, until Iruka spoke, the whole conversation consisted of nothing but small chit chat about likes and dislikes. Eventual Jules came back, Iruka and Kakashi left with her into another room leaving me to make my way back to my room.

Sadly weeks went by and I never saw Iruka or Kakashi, then one day Jules walked into my room she was actually smiling kindly

"Hey Naruto I need you to come downstairs for a bit"

I slowly followed after her and I felt my eyes widen at seeing Iruka and Kakashi standing there with smile – or at least I think Kakashi was smiling – I looked up at Jules

"The paperwork has been finalised today, met your new parent"

I couldn't help the smile I had on my face I hugged Jules before I was pulled into a hug by Iruka

"Go get your stuff packed, we have the car waiting outside"

I rushed upstairs and packed my few belongings into the old tattered suitcase, after saying my goodbyes I placed my gear inside the car I left without a backwards glance, my new life starts now.

What I learnt was that my new parents didn't live in England but actually in New Zealand, it took nearly a whole day to get there by plane - which I might add was their own private plane how rich were these guys –

"So Naruto I hate to ask this but what do you remember of your mother"

"Not a lot, You might think this is odd but I think my mom was actually a man, every one of my nightmares…" I trailed off there trying to think back to those nightmares.

"Yes you are correct in fact we are friends of your mother" My head snapped up at hearing this I looked to them looking for any hint of a lie.

"Really?"

"Yes we have spent the last ten years trying to find you"

"Is my mom… alive?"

They looked sad and I got my answer, he's dead.

"Well you should like your new home, you get some siblings as well"

I perked back up hearing this

"How many"

"Well there is the triplets, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, Haku and Zabuza so there is five. But we do have some other family that stay with us you'll meet them later"

**_"Hi this is your captain speaking we are currently on our way to New Zealand and we should get there on time, so enjoy and thank you for flying Dragon Air"_**

Iruka face palmed after the captain spoke I tried to keep my eyes open but they just weren't obeying me

"Get some sleep, We'll be there before you know it"

"Will you tell me of my mom… later?"

"We will"

I let sleep take me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder start shaking me

"Five more minutes"

I heard someone chuckle

"It's time to go, we have landed"

Opening my eyes I saw Iruka's warm gaze

"Are we here already?" I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes as my new parent came into focus I replaced my glasses and started to gather up my things.

We had landed in at town called Nelson, it was an averaged sized town a place where you could just blend easy… unless you flew in on a freaking private black jet plane! I had people staring at me as we made our way out of the airport, we wondered over to the long term parking lot and up to a four door Mazda.

The Sun was brighter it kept up with the sunny Nelson image, we pasted the town and carried out onto the farmlands. A few minutes later we pulled off the road and drove down a long gravel road to slowly stop in front of a huge house out of the perfect family fantasy complete with white picket fence.

The next bit scared me.

"MY ENTERNAL RIVAL WELCOME HOME, AND SUCCESSFUL TOO" a blur slammed open the front door to pull Kakashi into a crushing bear hug, I had to take a second look did I see some actual bear ears? I didn't have any time to think of it when I was then pulled into the same bear hug that Kakashi that just suffered through

"You must be Naruto we have heard so much about you, I am Gai Maito rival to the Youthful Kakashi"

"The translation to that is he is one of the family friends that are staying with us" Iruka explained after helping Kakashi.

When Gai let go I finally got a good look at him is clothes were painfully green he had black hair cut in a weird bowl cut and his eyebrows god they were bushy like giant hairy caterpillars had landed on his face.

"You have to meet my Youthful pupil Lee, he is just like his sensei" Gai said as he picked up our bags, he was talking all the way inside, though Iruka gave him the suggestion to get the others which he happily ran off to do so.

We walked past the stairs into the Lounge the kitchen was to the right.

Kakashi pulled Iruka onto the two person couch and turned lovey dovey, while I sat on the lone arm chair.

The first person to walk in was a man he had a beard and short spiky black hair he had a cigarette hanging from his mouth loosely. He was followed by a woman she had black shoulder length hair her eyes were odd they were red.

"These two are Asuma and Kurenai, they have recently married" Iruka explained

"Nice to meet you, and congratulations on your marriage"

"Thank you" Kurenai said holding onto Asuma's hand as they took a seat

I heard more footsteps coming then three people entered it was two guys and a girl, the shorter of the three had short and spikey red hair and had his eyes were green and surrounded by thick rings of black eyeliner it made him look like a panda, the taller male laughed slightly.

The other had short dark brown hair he also had black eyes he was the least extravagant of the three.

Lastly the girl had blond hair tied into four ponytails and like the shorter guy had green eyes.

"Hi I am Temari and these are my two brothers Kankuro and Gaara, you must be this Naruto that we heard so much about"

"Yes that's me I didn't realise I was known about"

As they sat down Gai and a mini Gai entered the lounge

"This is my pupil Lee, Lee this is Naruto after many long year he has been found" Gai broke out in I think happy tears and Lee followed suit

"How youthful it is to finally meet you, we shall be the greatest of friends"

"Um sure"

I then spent the day hanging out with my family and I guess you could call them the extended family it was great most of it was old stories about some crazy things that they did, I guess some of the best people are a little crazy. As the night wore down I excused myself to go to bed for the first time I had a smile on my face as I drifted off to sleep. Please God don't let this be a dream.

One Week Later

"Naruto get back here so I can kick your ass!" Temari yelled as she chased me through the backyard with a bat she had picked up, I guess she didn't like my help with her new hair colour

"Run Naruto she's catching up" Kankuro yelled from his safe position on the roof, lucky bastard

"Why are you not here running too, it was your brilliant plan"

"What Kankuro you helped? Oh you are both so dead"

That would have been so much more threatening if it wasn't for the bright green hair she now had. During this I ran and hid behind Iruka in the kitchen

"What did you do this time?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Just then Temari found me and got me

"Excuse me Iruka I just found our pest problem"

"HELP ME IRUKA, PLEASE"

For the next few hours I was tied to the tree with Kankuro luckily Gaara got us down not long after that.

My life here has been so good I keep thinking I was going to wake up any day to find it was all a dream but I didn't. I got on well with everyone even Gaara I saw him smile one and almost fainted from shock, kankuro has been teaching me the joys of Pranking. – much to the joy of the others – And Iruka has shown me the greatest thing since electricity RAMEN. It has to be the food of the Gods.

Well I was about to learn something that night that would change my whole life but I'll explain it from the start.

That night we all gathered in the lounge, the atmosphere was dead so I knew this wasn't good news.

"Naruto you have been here for a week and with your fourteenth birthday slowly approaching it has become time to tell you the whole story" Iruka said with a sad expression. I nodded slowly and her continued.

"We are not human, we are actually demons though, demons are not from hell we are actually more widely known as shapeshifters, and each of us has an animal that we can change into. My animal is a wolf the same as my Mate Kakashi"

My mouth was nearly on the floor, and then I laughed uncontrollably.

"No seriously what is this all about?"

"We are being serious Naruto would you like some proof?" Kakashi said standing

"Of course how could I possibly believe something like this without it?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I watched a pair of wolf ear sprout on his head and a tail too, he took it the next step and there stood a silver wolf in his place

"Oh so this is true then, you're all animals, Um excuse me while I process this" Then the next part got a little hazy some say it was because I fainted… no I passed out.

But as I woke I was surrounded by people with animal ears of all types, Gaara had red panda ears, Temari had blond cat ears and Kankuro had brown cat ears, Asuma had dog ears while Kurenai had black panther ears, both Iruka and Kakashi now had wolf ears Iruka's were brown while Kakashi is silver.

"So This isn't some sort of crazy dream induced by large quantities of ramen consumption?"

"Sorry but no and since you woke up I will now continue"

"Sure go ahead it can't get any more worst"

"Well your mother was one of us his name was Minato Namikaze he was a lion - in our world it is possible to have children with gay couples – we never knew who your father was Minato left us before you were born and three year later we found out he had died, it wasn't until a few more year did we find out he had a son, since then we tried finding you and our hope was draining then when visiting England we happened across you in the park. We couldn't believe our luck."

"So my nightmares are actually my memories of my mom death?"

"Yes he died in a fire though it wasn't an accident a group called Akatsuki, we with your mother are part of a group known as the Ketsueki Hunters, we were the creation of war, and the older members were made to be the perfect killers. Trained up using torture all of us weren't volunteers just people they picked up on the street and out of homes." Iruka let that absorb in before continuing again

"After the war was over they had no further use for us and we were all lined up for death but they had trained us too well and we had escaped, thus the creation of Akatsuki they were meant to hunt us and slowly our number dwindled so our Alpha at the time begged the Gods for help. Two heard his cries were heard by two the King Zeus and his mother Gaia, with their help we became stronger and healed even faster than normal the only thing they ask was for us to hunt rouges it was a good deal but as word got out people started fearing us thus we created personas so we could live everyday lives"

"And my mom was one of you, does that make me one too"

"That will be decided once you go through you first transition"

"What is the first transition?"

"It is when each child at the age of his or hers fourteenth birthday will gain the ears of their destined animal, this is usually linked to the parents animals your father could have been a fox as well but his mother won out"

"Or I could be something from my father"

"Yes"

"Um Iruka would it be alright if we continue tomorrow I would like sometime to go through this information" I said standing up from my chair

"Oh yes of course take as much time as you need"

I nodded then went to my room, I replayed each word over and over until it sunk in my brain I was startled out of my thoughts by a quiet knock.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal Gaara

"Hey Gaara"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so, did you know my mom?"

"Not well I and my siblings join on after he had left, but we do have this"

Gaara handed me a photo frame the photo inside was of a tall man with blond hair and bangs that reached his chin his blue eyes were just like mine he was smiling at the camera, he looked so happy and peaceful

"Thank you" Gaara gave a small smile and ruffled my hair then took his leave.

I slept peacefully that night even with the reality check.

Next Day

Today was my education in all things about Demons, Iruka was an amazing teacher.

"Now all Demons can be split into two groups Dominant and Submissive, it pretty simple Subs can have children even males to the delivery process is different. In the precense of a Dom and they release their Aura they can control subs. Weak Subs can be controlled easily but as their strength improves such as Alpha Subs can only be handled by the strongest Dom an Alpha."

"Okay so which one am I?"

"All in good time Naruto, now where was I ah yes, when you turn fourteen you will gain you destined animal traits but you won't be able to fully transform until your final transition at eighteen but we'll cover that later"

"Why not now?"

"Cause Naruto, you'll just get paranoid about what's to come, now let's cover mates, each Demon has one perfect mate you'll be pulled together once you meet this has been otherwise known as finding your Soul Mate as the longer you go without a mate the more time the darkness has to get you. When the darkness fully takes over someone they become Rouges and we are sent in to terminate the target. So for your safety it would be wise to find your mate quickly, now until your first transition you'll be training to make you stronger"

"Do I have to?" I groaned

"Yes, or you could die the change is hard on the human body"

Well that put a damper on things.

Weeks Later

"Quick Naruto you must keep up, Your Youthfulness will keep you going"

"Gai be quiet cause when I catch you will be one dead Tiger"

God this training was killer why of all people did it have to be Gai, well at least I don't have to wear his training outfit something's can never be unseen once seen.

I kept going with my birthday quickly approaching I had to push myself further.

And boy did it pay off my Transition was during a training exercise for tracking in the nearest forest. And it was plain torture, I fell to my knees as each of my bones felt like they were getting smashed to bits then put back together they pain was terrible I realise I hadn't trained enough for this to be easy.

The light was slowly fading but I saw Iruka and Kakashi find me, it was their cries that hurt me most... Then all was dark.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it if it gets continued it will be a long multichapter with possible side stories of the other possible couples so make sure to get your opinion in**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey got the second chapter up yay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed Save my Soul it great that so many enjoyed the first part, I would like to point out/apologise for any bad Grammar and Punctuation in my story they have never been my strong suit... anyway enjoy R&R**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey look who's coming around, good morning sleeping beauty" Someone spoke as I was slowly breaking out of sleep

"Ugh five more minutes"

"Oh no you don't you've had a week to sleep" I opened my eyes in shock to see Temari and Iruka standing around my bed.

"I've been asleep for a week?"

"Well it was more like a coma" Iruka said pulling me into a hug I could smell his tears… wait I could smell tears?

As Iruka let go Temari handed me a hand mirror, which I nearly dropped once I got a good look at the blond fox ears atop my head, in disbeleife I lifted my hand to pull at one

"Ouch. They are real" I watched them twitch then my tail caught my eye

"Congratulations Naruto you passed the first transition you now can begin your real training, welcome to the Ketsueki Hunters"

I smiled brightly before I was tackled to the bed by Lee and Kankuro, they both babbled about how glad they were at seeing me luckily Kakashi arrived and pulled them off. The rest of that day was spent with my new quirky family and I couldn't be happier

3 Months Later

So it's been three months since my transition from human to demon, and I have been training every day and then had Iruka teach me until I dropped, I learnt of demon history and studied everyday things such as Math and English which I hated with a fiery passion.

I was taught at home with Lee due to the fact was I couldn't hide my ears yet which the girl enjoyed I can't believe all the times I was kidnapped by Kurenai and Temari - sometime with the help of Iruka – and they turned me into a living doll.

Gai and Kakashi trained me in multiple fighting styles such as Judo, Karate, Muay Thai, they had even taught me Tai Chi – I had no idea it was for actual fighting until they told me – Once I had trained to the right level I was told of the Underground Fight Arena, one that we would be visiting soon.

"So where are we going" I asked as we walked into the garage we stopped in front of several covered bikes

"We are going back to our homeland Konoha"

"Speak for yourself some of us are from Suna" Temari said pulling one of the covers off revealing motorcycles with different designs two had Old Norse Runes, they belong to Iruka and Kakashi. Temari's bike had Japanese fans, Kankuro had simple designs in purple and white, Gaara's was a dark red with a mixture of sand.

Gai bike was a subtle green that it could be mistaken for black it had stripes down the sides like claw marks. Asuma was grey like smoke the design was a simplified Chinese dragon and lastly Kurenai's was covered with vines of thorns – rose thorns – Lee and I didn't have a bike yet due to our age but there was one left in the corner.

"This was your fathers bike" Iruka said then uncovered it.

I was pure white with a mixture of red and orange flames over the tank was two lion paw prints

"He did that himself it took him ages to get the paint off his paws"

After we got out with me on Kankuro's bike and Lee on Gaara's, we headed off toward the Able Tasman National Park, once we were in far enough we pulled to a stop Kakashi got off his bike, two giant trees stood on either side of Kakashi.

"Watashi wa akuma no ryōiki, konoha e no iriguchi o motomeru" (1)

A glimmering started and Kakashi move back toward us as a white portal appeared between the two trees.

"Let's go!" We revved the bikes and zoomed off into the portal, going through the portal was one of the oddest experiences I have ever had it was like a force pulling you every way then coming to a complete stop as you exit.

That's when I got my first glimpse of Konoha it was like stepping back in time the style was defiantly Japanese with just a hint of modern thrown in.

"Asuma's dad is the Hokage here. Hokage's are the leaders" Iruka explained via the headphone we wore. Our helmets obstructed the townspeople view of us but I was expecting some sort of reaction.

"We have become nothing but mere legends and scary stories to tell your kids to make them eat their vegies" Temari said

"So it's time for our worlds wakeup call" Kankuro said adding a chuckle at the end.

As we drove I took in all the things I would have never noticed before, all of my senses were intensified.

We pulled off the main road and started getting into heavier forest area

"Welcome to The Forest of Death, so called because it was once the ground for the testing of warriors" Iruka said entering teacher mode once again.

The entrance was a wire gate connected to a wired fence that surrounded the entire forest, there was a small guard box which a big man was walking out of, his face had two huge cuts and he wore a black bandana

"What do you want?"

"Geez Ibiki being as cheerful as ever I see" Kakashi said taking off his helmet

"Great Copy Cat Kakashi is here this means I can finally win back my pay check from Anko"

"Keep dreaming are you going to open the gate or are we going to keep talking about how Anko keeps winning your bets?"

Ibiki grumbled before unlocking the gate Kakashi waved only to get the finger in return,

"I'm guessing he is an old friend"

"Of course you'll be seeing a lot more when you live with us, between Kakashi and Iruka we know half of the people who live in this realm" Kankuro said I could just imagine the cheeky grin he wore.

The forest was full of sounds and life then we reached the centre and there stood a huge tower that I had not even seen from the entrance, it had no door so we just drove right in the there was this huge grinding noise then the whole floor moved down like an elevator, the ride seemed to be endless but we finally came to a halt.

I looked out and couldn't believe it the was a whole city down here.

"There is the place people go, who doesn't want to be found, everything from convicts to runaways." Kakashi said

During the last hundred years this city was constructed, the only entrance was the tower except for the emergency exits but only the towns Hokage know where they are located.

After the city was finished but they needed a way to get word out, so thus they created 'The Underground Fight Tournament' (2) and that is what we are entering today and from what the others we talking about it, it isn't for the faint hearted. There were cases every year of people dying or getting severally wounded.

We stopped outside an inn and like the other buildings it was made of stone and concrete, but the inside was a warm environment, due to the popularity of the fights it was hard to find a place to stay unless you were a fighter they had inns set aside for fighters like the one we were in now. After we had parked the bikes and taken off our helmets Iruka pulled an orange beanie over my head to hide my ever present ears before we continued our way inside.

"How may I help you all today?" the man standing behind the counter asked kindly

"Four room please" Iruka said and slid a piece of paper over the counter

"Of course right away sir." The man had then pulled out four keys and handed them over quickly, with a thank you we went in search of our rooms, we split the room with Iruka, Kakashi and Gai in one, Lee, Gaara and I in the next then Temari and Kurenai and lastly Asuma and Kankuro.

Later that night when the others went to sleep I was still wide awake and decided to go for a walk outside but not without slipping a dagger into my pocket first.

The night time here was different, it seemed a lot more creepy after my walk I climb up onto the inn's roof and just laid down to stare at the manmade ceiling of stars, since we were so far down that light doesn't reach us, they decided to create their own sky down here.

"So this is where you are?" I looked to the left to see Kakashi pulling himself up onto the roof

"I couldn't sleep. I used to do this back at the orphanage"

"I see…" Kakashi settled down next to me

We just sat there not talking for a long time then it just flowed

"Your mother and I used to do this too, back when I was just a pup" Kakashi said never taking his eyes off the stars

"I know I still get snapshots of memories, he and I used to sit on our roof and he'd point out each constellation and made up a few of his own"

"Sound like something he'd do" Kakashi said chuckling softly

"Kakashi do I have any relatives still living?"

"Your mom's Parents are still alive as far as I know, after his death they seemed to drop off the face of the earth. But I could find them for you"

"I would like that, thank you"

"Go to bed Naruto we all have a big day tomorrow" I nodded and climbed back down, and made my way back to my room sleep wasn't far behind as I slipped into bed.

"Oi Kit wake up or I'll send in Gai" I looked up to see a cloaked figure leaning over me which made do the calm collected thing a guy does in times like these… scream like a little girl.

"Calm down it's just me" they removed their hood to reveal none other than Kakashi

"Was it necessary to scare the crap out of me?"

"Yes, yes it was. Now get moving wear the cloak that on the bed" Kakashi replaced the hood and left the room.

Both Lee and Gaara's beds were empty they must have already left.

I put on the clothes at the end of my bed it was a black sleeveless gi with our symbol engraved – a blood red wolves paw, to pay respects to the first Alpha animal – on the back, unlike ordinary gi's ours have hoods which is to hide our faces from prying eyes.

The inn in which we were staying in had a direct linked tunnel to the stadium this helped even more.

"How many rounds are there?" I asked Asuma who I was walking with near the back of the group

"Well first we have to make it through the preliminary rounds and they can vary from three to six rounds depending on how many competitors turn ups, then the real fight begin, we get a break before the semi-finals and lastly the final round"

All the talking stopped as we got to the end of the tunnel Asuma and Kurenai went to the front, I was brought along with them so I stood to the left of the couple.

During one of my lesson with Iruka I learnt that each demon could talk telepathically to each other, this came in handy at time when we are unable to speak. Since I am young I can only receive messages it will take a few more months until I am able to do it right,

_"Be careful Naruto and remember to only call us by our aliases if you speak out loud, we will call you Kitsune or Kit for short" _The voice belonged to Asuma – Asuma was the unofficial leader since he was beta for the last Alpha but he can't take over the position fully since he wasn't of Alpha level – I nodded to show my understanding, as we walked through the door the light hurt my eyes. As they cleared I found myself in a locker room, dull red lockers were scattered around making walls, and long wooden benches were in groups with lockers. And that is where we waited.

Suddenly started popping up all throughout the room revealing the stadium and the roaring crowd, and then a woman's voice could be heard.

"Welcome to this year's Fighter Tournament, I am you host Anko" This must have been the woman Kakashi was talking about with that guy Ibiki, she had light brown eyes and a blackish blue hair and she had it tied up in a fanned ponytail.

"Now we have some tough competitors this year but who will take home first place?"

The crowd was loud as they all shouted out their favourites, Anko waited until they died down before continuing

"Now I am sure everyone knows the rules but I going to repeat them again, all weapons and forms can be used, to win a round you must knock out your opponent, or kick them out of the ring they can also surrender. Now let the games begin!"

If I thought the crowd was loud before it was nothing compared to how they were now, I nearly had to put my hand over my ears.

"It's time to go, good luck each of you with your fights" Asuma said as every fighter was now entering the main field we followed soon after I couldn't help but feel that this tournament would end badly.

I sat with Lee as we waited for our matches, so I guess it's time to tell you about my family's aliases,

Kakashi was Sköll an Norse wolf demon, Iruka went with the Norse theme and chose Fenrir the wolf son of the trickster God Loki, Kurenai was known as the Egyptian Goddess Bast, Asuma was Cerberus, Gai chose Cernunnus – Cern for short – The Celtic God of the Hunt, the triplets were, Gaara as Morpheus the Greek God of dream – aka the sandman -,Kankuro was Irusan "King of cats" in Celtic folklore and Temari was Phoenix - mostly because of her temper – and lastly Lee and myself, Lee was Hyō – Japanese word for Panther – and of course I am Kitsune, it mean fox in Japanese.

Watching the older members fight was like watching a painter or listening to a musician, they made it an art. I felt someone shaking my shoulder, it was Lee

"Hey Kit it's your turn, good luck"

Fighting at this tournament was never going to be easy but I was glad that Kakashi and Gai always used their full strength or I would have been crush mere minutes into the first fight, but somehow I made it through all three of my preliminary matches with only a sore leg to show for it.

We celebrated back at the inn while the other competitors went out, though I crashed out on the couch after a few hours, the day's events had finally caught up with me, I felt a blanket of warmth and a hand patting my head then glorious sleep.

Twelve fighters had gotten through to the next round they had to be slimed down to six for the semi-finals out of our group left for the semi-finals were Kakashi, Asuma, Gaara and myself, that left two other spots free, that went to a man called Zabuza and Haku who I think is a guy.

Sadly I had one more trial to complete before I fought whether I was a dominant or a submissive and then what kind of level was I.

I sat on the couch with Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi sitting across from me.

"So Asuma will unleash his dominant aura and Kurenai here will be able to tell if you're a submissive or a dominant via your scent then the next bit will be how strong will you be, after Asuma begins you will both stare each other down if you are higher than beta even if you are a submissive Asuma will look away first. Got it?"

"Yep"

"Good then let's start"

I stared at Asuma and at first I didn't feel anything then it hit me in waves. It was pure power. Even with this I still was staring him down this seemed to last for hours in reality was only a few minutes. Then I sat in pure shock as Asuma lowered his gaze.

"What did he get, Kurenai?"

Kurenai shook her shock off then looked at Kakashi who had asked the question

"Submissive, level high Alpha"

"Asuma you know what we must do"

"Damn it, I know" Asuma got up and left. Kurenai and Kakashi were still here

"Soooo what happens now"

"Now you will fight Asuma to assume the position as Alpha"

"What! No I don't want to fight Asuma!" I stood up as anger surged inside.

"It is the rule, if an Alpha – even a Submissive one – must take over as the Alpha until another win the right"

Kurenai sat next to me and held my hand

"I know you don't want to fight Asuma, he doesn't want to either but sooner if the hierarchy is not establish you could end up hurting or killing the higher dominants, and you would hate yourself more if that happened"

I leaned my head on her shoulder as she hugged me

"Okay I will fight Asuma" even saying the word hurt Asuma was family and you never hurt your family. This couldn't get worst could it?

This brought us back to the semi-finals and skipping ahead to my fight with Asuma and we stood facing each other neither of us wanting to be in this position but unable to help ourselves.

_"I'm sorry Kit but I have no choice, I will not go easy on you"_

I kept my voice to a whisper as I replied

"I feel the same, but I will not hold back either"

The bell dinged and we charged at each other with fangs and claws like bats out of hell, it was an animalistic match each slash, every bite inflicted pain and the sharp metallic smell of blood.

We were both tired one of my arms fell limp at my side and one of my legs felt broken but Asuma was in worst shape then I was. Then the light dimmed slowly from Asuma's eye and his chin rose.

_"Kit I am done, I surrender to you and can proudly call you my Alpha please accept my wish to be your Beta"_

"I accept you request" And Asuma fell as I placed my hand on his throat

"Winner Kitsune!"

I would have heard more but my own injuries took its toll and I too fell only to be caught in the arm of someone…

"Come Kit is time for you last match"

"Can't I forfeit" I said trying to roll over to get away from the light, I had woken up a few hours after my last match and I was now in the finals against Haku who apparently fought with long needles

Just as I closed my eyes I felt cold water pouring over my head

"I'm awake!" I said bolting up in my bed to glare up a Kakashi

"Oh good I was worried" Kakashi said trying to look innocent even though he had the bucket in his hands.

My last match was like every other one except I came out looking like a pincushion, I had one by some miracle Haku mask had broken to reveal a boy not much older than myself.

"Let's hear some noise for the Grand Final winner Kitsune"

The crowed went crazy even though I was clearly exhausted and not to mention being held up between Gai and Kakashi

"And it seems that his teammate have a surprize for everyone"

Asuma stepped forward and spoke into the microphone

"I'd like to announce to return to this world, a group once thought of as a myth but was as real as this town, I give you the remaining members of Ketsueki Hunters." and he casually handed back the microphone the next part the others said without the need for a microphone.

"Wareware wa, Ketsueki hantādeari, yami wa watashitachi o osorete, hikari wa watashitachi o hitsuyō to shimasu" (Translation hopefully correct: We are the Ketsueki Hunters, the darkness fears us, and the light needs us)

The crowd seemed to be frozen even the other fighters were frozen in shock, we took our leave and headed home. No one even tried to stop us.

Months later

Life was still normal, well as normal as my life will ever get. Iruka and Kakashi had wonderful news of having their first child.

Then the darkness came, a mission Lee and I stayed home with Iruka and Kakashi while the other investigated a possible person who had knowledge of our real identities, so the other went to investigate. It was a trap and they were gone.

I will get them back even if I have to walk through hell, I will get my family back.

* * *

**I thought this might help clear thing up**

**Gai - Tiger Lee - Black Leopard**

**Kurenai - Panter Asuma - German Shepard**

**Kakashi/Iruka - Wolves**

**Gaara - Red Panda Kankuro - Black British Shorthair cat**

**Temari - Blonde Tabby Naruto - Fox**

**Also if you have any other Aliases that are better than the ones I chose, i will happily take a look to see if i could use them, also most of the other Naruto characters have yet to be given an animal/dom or sub I will take suggestions for what you think they should be though I may not use all of them. next chapter should be out soon Naruto will be going through some aging.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thank you again for all the followers of Save My Soul and the reviews I have received sorry for the last chapter and it abruptness when I finish this story I may go back and rewrite it. Anyway keep reviewing I love to hear feedback even if it not good news.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**I decided to make a brief list of all the team's Aliases so hopefully no one get confused.**

**Naruto - **Kitsune **Kakashi - **Skoll **Iruka - **Fenrir

**Kurenai - **Bast **Asuma - **Cerberus **Gai - **Cernunnus/Cern

**Gaara - **Morpheus **Kankuro - **Irusan **Temari - **Phoenix

**Lee - ** Hyō **Anko - **Buto **Ibiki - **Kuk

* * *

Chapter 2

Three years later

A shadow passes overhead as the scared rat scurried away from his hunter.

It wasn't difficult to track this fool being as predictable as a rat in a maze.

Always going to the same bar to hit on one of the waitresses only to get turned down multiple times if it had been years ago I would have laughed at him but now I was just a shadow of my former self the perfect icy image. The chase ended with the idiot running into a no exit alleyway man how cliché, I dropped down from my perch on the roof to close off his only exit.

"P..please don't kill me" The man shook from his fear

"Kill you? Who said I'd kill you when there are more fun options" I let a cruel smile show, with my hood up the mouth lower part of my face was visible – I had covered my scars – it could make my foes imagination run wild hence of the point the idiot had just fainted.

_"Oi Scar head I've got a fainter, come give me a hand"_

_"And leave snaky with my car, hell no haul him back here"_

Scar head or his real alias was Kuk – Egyptian God of Primal Chaos – was none other than Ibiki, and snaky aka Buto – Egyptian snake Goddess – was Anko. I recruited them to re-join us since Kakashi and Iruka were out with dealing with their darling baby boy - who is now three – Roukan.

It has been three years since the capture of my family each day was antagonising during the time I was able to connect with their mind all I could pick up on was an immense pain.

I Slung the idiot whose name was James Doti over my shoulder and made my way back to the van we had brought along with us.

"About time, I was wondering if he got away from you"

"Just get the van started I want this over with" I dumped James into the back before following him inside, the ride was quiet as we drove toward the rented house.

Ibiki picked up James then Anko and I followed him inside, I left the other two to deal with James while I took a much need shower.

I felt like a different person once the grime and dirt was washed off, looking in the mirror I had change quite a bit from what I was like as a fourteen year old, I lost most of my baby fat from my face and had grown taller – not as much as I would like, stupid short genes -and if it was even possible my eyes had gotten brighter the same happened with my hair, my scars had gotten more defined all in all I guess people could call me good looking or cute I just couldn't care.

After drying off I put on a clean gi and pulled the hood up, before I entered the room holding James I placed a mask over the lower half of my face – much like Kakashi – to hide my scars.

"Nice timing our boy here was just waking up"

As if on cue James let out a pained groan "Huh… where am I?"

"I believe you would call it hell" I said looking up slightly to the man who was tied to the ceiling by his hands

"Oh god, please I beg of you don't kill me. I have a family, people that will miss me"

"Ah yes Mrs Doti and Michael and Sarah your two wonderful kids who are now attending a prestigious boarding school."

"Do whatever you like to me… just don't hurt my family"

"Good now you are starting to get with it"

I pulled up a chair and motioned Ibiki and Anko to leave, once they left I focused back on James,

"Your jail was the last one to hold several members of my hunters. Am I right?"

"Yes we had them only for a temporary hold"

"Where were they moved to?" I said calmly even though I was a bit excited at hearing the slightest bit of news

"An underground jail in Texas, USA"

"Good boy now, are you lying to me?"

"No that is the last known location I know"

"Just remember if this is a lie, you won't be the one who gets hurt"

James nodded slowly, I left him hanging.

Anko and Ibiki were waiting for me

"When do we move out?" Anko asked

"Within the hour, dump his ass back at the club and cleanse this place, I want no evidence of us being here. Ibiki call Kakashi and Lee tell them to fire up the plane"

"What will you do?"

"I need to pick something up I will meet you at the plane"

I walked outside and took long deep breathes of the night air I let my ears and tails out – oh yeah during the past few years my tail had split to four apparently I had more to come – I ran down the street only pausing to avoid cars soon I will be with my family once more. I just had to wait a few more hours.

Once on the black jet plane we set off towards Texas with magick on our side we cut the travel time drastically, I sat near the front in quiet mediation think back on the past three years of my life

_FLASHBACK_

"Move faster how will you beat anyone if you fight this pitifully" I grinded my teeth in anger as I punched Kakashi which he avoided it had only been a month since they had been capture

"Shut up!" I moved like lighting but Kakashi moved faster that when I felt it a power I had inside and I reached for it and enjoyed it as I move like silk throughout my body…

_FLASHBACK OVER_

"Oi we have arrived Naruto" Anko said waking me from my mediation

"Good is everyone suited up?"

"Yes we are awaiting your orders" I walked out of the plane followed quickly by Anko.

"Kakashi, you and Lee will create a way in without alerting the inner guards, Kakashi once that is done find the warden and contain him. I will wish to speak with him later"

"Anko, Ibiki you two are with me after Kakashi gives the signal I want you to wait at the warden's position ibiki"

"Yes Kitsune"

"Let the games begin"

Kakashi and Lee moved quickly, taking out the guards – never killing them – we followed at a more sedate pace, each camera we past we destroyed no need to take chances even if our heads were fully covered.

_"Kitsune we have the Warden in his office" Kakashi said telepathically_

_"Good I will be there"_

The Warden's office was on the floor below us it was one of the biggest rooms here, the Warden himself was a balding man who could pay to lose a few pounds.

"Well, well, well if it not the Warden himself, bet you can guess who I am?"

"Th…the Demon hunter Kitsune"

"Ah so you do know me, that should make this next bit easy for you. Where are you holding my comrades?"

The Warden gulped I could smell the fear pouring off him it made the animal inside me lash out

"They are on the last floor"

"Good boy, now stay here" I patted the man on the head then I left him in the care of Ibiki

The only way down was a single elevator Kakashi and I were the ones to take it while Anko and Lee waited for us to return.

Down and down the elevator went, when it finally stopped I nearly ripped the doors open in my haste there were several cages some occupied none were my family members they were at the end, I smashed the cage door open and nearly threw up at the sight before me, each member hung from the wall by their arms some had obviously broken bones some healed without being set properly the ground was stained with their blood patches of dry and wet blood and they obviously hadn't held back even for the women I shattered my heard to see Kurenai and Temari with wounds scattered all over, their clothes bearly hanging on by threads. I was going to kill the bastard who did this! I felt my fangs and claws grow as I took in each person, I shook my head to clear it as I quickly went to help Kakashi get them down

"K…Ki…" Gaara was one of the ones who were conscious

"Shh, it's me I finally have finally found you all" I said and Gaara smiled as best he could then passed out. We carried each to the elevator Kakashi went up with them I walked pasted the cells when I heard someone call out

"Kitsune is that you?" I looked to the left to find the voice belonged to someone who looked oddly familiar

"Haku, right?"

"Yes we fought in the tournament"

"Why are you here?"

"Mostly due to bad choices, but I need your help my mate is somewhere on this floor can you free us?"

"Who is your mate?"

"Zabuza he was also in the tournament"

"First you must tell me how you got here"

"We were once part of a group of bounty hunters, but then we became mated and wished to leave but once you joined it was difficult to leave the only proven way was to leave in a body bag we went to the government and testified against one of the leaders, only to have us get thrown into here" I pulled out the keys I had stolen from the nearest guard and opened Haku's door who ran straight for the cage across from his then down five doors then was pulled by a pair of arms through the bars into a hug. After I opened the door and five minutes of trying not to gag at the sound of their reunion we finally got back to the Wardens office.

"Well I'm back did you have fun playing with Kuk here?"

"Fuck. You!"

"Ah music to my ears now a question, Haku who tortured my hunters"

The Warden smug smiled vanished as Haku walked in

"The Warden did it, he wanted to do it personally especially the women"

I let loose a feral growl then Ibiki handed me his knife.

"Goodbye, Warden. Give my regards to Hade" I pressed the knife just below his heart the straight through he would have a few minutes of relentless pain before finally succumbing to his death.

I pulled the blade out and wiped his blood off with the Warden's shirt.

"Get all the evidence then destroy all that is irrelevant to us" Leaving Anko in charge I went straight to the plane which had been transformed into a makeshift hospital Kakashi was running in-between each person

"How are they?"

"Not good, I can only do so much we really need a healer"

"Where can I find one?"

Kakashi paused and looked at me

"Your grandmother is one of the best healers I knew. I was going to give you this later but we need her." Kakashi handed me a piece of paper it had a picture of a man and a woman. The man had unbelievably spikey white hair and had long red lines running down his face from his eyes he had a cheesy grin on his face, the woman next to him look beautiful she had long blond hair which were tied back with two loose ponytails and brown eyes, their names were written under the picture. Jiraiya and Tsunade

"They are my Grandparents?"

"Yes and they live here in America Jiraiya writes while Tsunade manages her families company"

"Can we get there with these guys?"

"Just give me an hour to fully stabilize them then we can go"

"Keep me informed"

Kakashi POV

I sighed as Naruto walked back out of the plane where had the young carefree boy gone? This Naruto had blocked off his emotions a human like robot.

_"Kakashi what's wrong I can feel your sadness" _Iruka's said from our home in Konoha

_"Don't worry Iruka we have found them they are all in one piece, though we are going to visit Tsunade after I stabilize them"_

_"Then it was about Naruto?"_

_"Yes he's getting worse its becoming visible"_

_"My poor boy, we received the acceptance letter from Sarutobi sensei, Naruto is set to go this year"_

_"The next problem will be to tell Naruto"_

_"Leave it to me, hurry home we missing you"_

_"Me to"_ I felt Iruka break our connection and I turned back to my patients I hoped like hell Tsunade would help us.

Naruto POV

Finally we were able to take off, even with my calm outward appearance I was a bundle of nerves what the hell do you say to your grandparents for the first time.

"Naruto we have arrived, at your Grandparents home"

They lived in a small home amongst the forest areas of Alaska we were able to put the plane down in a small clearing

Before we could even leave the plane someone had found us

"Kakashi you had better have a bloody good excuse for parking your plane in my forest"

I looked past Kakashi to see Tsunade stomping over

"We need your help as a healer"

"And why should I help?"

I stepped out from behind Kakashi "Because your grandson is asking for your help"

"Grandson?" Tsunade looked shell shocked as she saw me, then next thing I know I was being crushed by a giant boob monster  
"Oh I can't believe it, my boy had a kid"

"What is all the noise about Tsunade?"

I was able to turn slightly in the bear hug to see Jiraiya

"Minato?" Jiraiya said looking as shock as Tsunade was

"No this is his son… um, what is your name?"

"Naruto"

"Minato had a son, who is your father Naruto?" Jiraiya asked

"I don't know mom never told me about him, I was only young when mom passed and he never told me"

Tsunade loosen her hold on me "Where are these patients you wanted me to have a look at?"

"Inside the plane Kakashi was able to stabilize them enough to make the journey here"

"Their injuries are based from what?"

"Torture" I saw my grandparents eyes harden at that word before Tsunade pushed passed in her rush, Jiraiya stood next to me

"We like your mother were members of the Ketsueki but after our son's death we left it pained us to be around the group we loved like a family it was a huge reminder of our loss"

"Will you tell me more of my mother?"

"Yes let's go inside and talk"

"Kakashi can you help bring the others inside?"

"Of course Naruto"

Their house was a log house it was warm and cozy on the inside and as much as I fought it I fell asleep as soon as my body found a seat

Jiraiya POV

I stared at the boy who was curled onto the couch he was so much like Minato and not just his looks, Tsunade walked in and stood behind me

"Is he really his child?"

"Yes I was able to take a sample, even without the results there is no way he is someone else's child"

"How will we explain this?"

"He is a distant relative who parents have recently passed away he is our godson but we left him in the hand of Kakashi and Iruka because we wanted him to learn from Konoha"

"And how he looks so much like his mother"

"Blame genetics" Tsunade cracked a smile it turn her beautiful face into a masterpiece

"I want to move back with Naruto, I want to make up the time we lost not knowing he existed"

"I too want that, have Shizune make the necessary plans for you to work from Konoha"

"Will do" I brushed a kiss on her cheek, Tsunade pulled the blanket over Naruto before leaving the room.

Well my son wherever you are, dead or alive please return for Naruto's sake it no longer just about us I sent the prayer out into the world. Hopefully it would reach him.

Naruto POV

The first thing I noted when I woke up was yelling

"Oi shut the hell up can't a guy get some much needed rest" I sat up rubbing my head only to be tackled back

"Look Naruto is awake I knew his Youthfulness would shine through" from that speech I could tell it was Lee I put my glasses on and my headache lessened

"Have you been neglecting your sleeping and eating Naruto?" Tsunade said looking calm though I could feel the cold anger.

"Um if I say no will that stop you from hurting me?"

"No"

"Uh well then yes I have" I then had to sit for half an hour with Tsunade lecturing me on how I should always take good care of myself she even had a slideshow presentation about the bad effects it had on the body.

"Tsunade leave the boy alone, he only just woke up"

"Fine" Tsunade had a pout that could contend with my puppy dog face, Lee was pulled off by the now healed Gaara letting me breathe

"We'll let you guys talk. Nice to see you awake" Kakashi ushered everyone but me and my grandparents

After finally getting my breathe back I was pulled once again into a bone crushing hug – what is it with demons and crushing people with hugs – of Jiraiya and Tsunade.

We spent the day talking, I learnt more about my mom's childhood and looked through the family albums, we looked so much alike. Just after lunch they decided to drop the bomb by telling me of their plan to live with us.

After much deliberation it was agreed that they would be allowed to re-join – deliberation ha more like the angry threatening of Tsunade – the Ketsueki Hunters.

The plane ride home was calm and for once I didn't feel the dark anger clawing at the wall around my soul suddenly I knew that my world would be at peace once more.

I never knew how wrong I was going to be.

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke honey are you packed for the start of your last year of school" My mother – Mikoto – called out from downstairs

"Yes mother, I am fully packed"

"Oh my baby I can remember your first day of kindergarten you wouldn't let go of my leg, how you have grown" Mikoto started to cry slightly when my father Fugaku intercepted my mother saving me from yet another one of her "My baby is growing up" speeches

"Looks like you were saved once again Otōto" Itachi said leaning against the wall

"Oh be quiet Aniki or I'll let it slip of your 'Friend' Kisame's relationship"

"You wouldn't" he narrowed his eyes

"Try me"

"Fine" and Itachi stomped off, sometimes I wonder which one of us was the teenager.

This would be my last year attending Konoha Academy even with me dubbed the Ice Prince I couldn't help the excitement of my last year looming ahead.

Naruto POV

One week later

"WHAT! I have to go to school" I shouted in surprise at Iruka as he told me about my acceptance to Konoha Academy

"Yes you have been doing nothing but training and learning from me for the past three years, its time you make some friends"

"I have friends" pointing to Lee and the triplets

"They are more like family, plus they will be going with you" at that statement Gaara, Kankuro and Temari argued while Lee pranced around spouting off about how Youthful it is to have the chance to go to school

"Tsunade and Jiraiya want you to go too. Your mother went to this school even I went there"

"So I can't get out of this no matter what I say right?"

"Correct"

"I'll go pack my thing then"

"Good now Gaara, Lee, Kankuro and Temari you go pack too, pack lot you'll all be staying in the dorms"

Gods could this get any worse.

"Oh by the way you'll be rooming with someone not from this family got it?"

I just had to ask.

* * *

**Ah another chapter finished, keep reviewing. I would love to hear from the reader about the pairs and people you wish to see included, I will have most of the regular characters present, Next chapter should be up in 3-5 days depending on when I am working so stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the latest chapter of Save my Soul this is all about Naruto first day and of course the fated first meeting of the two main character as well as the supporting cast, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter also thank you to those who Favourite/following Save my Soul. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter, don't forget to review also let me know which paring you'd like to see i can't guarantee that they will show up but it would be cool to get your opinion on who should be with who.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Konoha Academy, Population 2539 students, 62 teacher and trainers. The school building was modelled after the gothic styles of the fifteenth century while the dorm have been modelled after certain countries time periods, this school has been open since 1352 but has been remodelled and fix countless times and one last fact. This was the hellish place I was sent to.

Today was the first day of school, Iruka was driving us while Kakashi had us strapped in with chains, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and myself were all miserable unlike Lee who was chained down because of excitement - man and people though I had ADHD –

"Cheer up kids, it's only for a year" Kakashi said without looking up from the bright orange book he was reading – turns out Jiriya was the writer of Kakashi favourite (Porn) novels Icha Icha Paradise he gave Kakashi the latest one -

"You can say that like it is easy because you don't have to go" Kankuro said turning to glare at Kakashi

"Oh cheer up at least you won't have it as bad as Naruto or Gaara"

That sentence sent identical shivers down both Gaara's and I's backs, given both our looks people automatically took us as submissive which in my case is true but not in Gaara's those who got close enough could lose an arm.

"Be quiet wolf or you'll leave your mate and kid sooner than you had hoped" Gaara said he said it with a calm voice but you could hear the threat behind it. The ride was quiet after that no one wanted to make Gaara mad, soon the school gates were far behind us and the buildings were closer we stopped outside the biggest building, then they let us free of the chains

"We are going to see the headmaster so please be on you good behaviour"

"Fine" we all said and shuffled after Iruka we moved through the crowd of students and parents to finally reach the door somehow the others had gotten ahead of me so I raced up to meet them, only to collide into something soft

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to run into you" I looked up to see a taller dark haired boy he look to be my age

"Hn Dobe" with that said he walked away

"Oi Teme don't call me that!" I shouted after his retreating form

"Hey Naruto why are you yelling in the hallway" Iruka asked

"I ran into a guy and I said sorry then he called me a Dobe" I said finishing off the sentence with a pout

"Fine, come on this is the office" Iruka pulled me into the room to see an old man with white hair and a long goatee

"Nice to finally meet you Naruto, I am Headmaster Sarutobi. Iruka and Kakashi have told me about you"

"Don't believe everything you hear"

"And these are Gaara, Lee, Kankuro and Temari they will be joining Naruto here" Iruka said pushing the triplets forward since Lee was already standing in front

"Yes I have all of your schedules here?" His assistant handed them out to each of us

"Here are all your dorm keys as well. We will be having a welcoming ceremony for the new students later in the day so I would like all five of you there"

"Yes Sir" we all said it in the usual bored tone, we were then ushered out of the room by his assistant.

"Now I have to get back and check on Tsunade and Jiriaya, hopefully they haven't burnt the house down" Iruka said after giving us all hugs – which Kakashi had to free us from – and got in the car

"We'll have Asuma bring your bikes over tomorrow" Kakashi said as they pulled out of the car park we waved until they were out of side.

"We had better find our rooms before this ceremony starts" I said picking up my two suitcases

"So where are your dorms?" Kankuro said

"I am in the water dorm" Temari said looking at her key

"I am in the Earth dorm" Gaara said

"I am in the same dorm as Gaara, Yosh!" Lee said almost jumping in excitement

"Looks like I'm with Temari" Kankuro said

"And I'm in the Fire dorm" I said looking at my key

"Tough luck Naruto" Temari said patting my head

"Seems Iruka made good on his promise for you" Gaara said picking up his bags

"Okay enough, lets just meet at this ceremony thing" Kankuro said picking up his bags as well.

"Good idea I see you all later" I went off in search of my dorm.

It didn't take long to find the Fire dorm due to it being painted red with the kanji symbol for fire I joined the groups of students entering the building, my room was on the third floor number 10.

Once I got into the room it was empty all except the half closest to the door, whoever my roommate was they obviously were a ray of sunshine, with their full black layout complete with black slippers.

"Well this will be interesting" I looked up to see a guy with long black hair and fully white eyes

"Are you my roommate?"

"No I am Neji Hyuga a friend of your roommate, and it looks like he's not here so I'll just get going"

"Um okay" Neji took his leave and I went back to unpacking I looked up at the clock. Crap I was going to be late I replaced my glasses on my face after they had fallen off during my unpacking.

I got lost twice before I actually found my way into the square - the school was like a small city -

"We were wondering if you'd make it, hey Kankuro you owe me ten dollars" Gaara said looking bored as he lounged in front of a tree

"I took too long to unpack, did you guys meet you're roommates yet"

"I did, mine was a quiet girl by the name of Hinata Hyuga"

"I must have met her brother or something, Neji"

"Ah that's her cousin so is he your roommate?"

"No I haven't met mine yet"

"Well that's mine over there" Kankuro pointed out a guy with short black hair and was currently sketching the area

"His Name is Sai"

"What about you two?" I Said looking at Gaara and Lee

"We were put together" Gaara said while Lee went off on a huge tangent about how youthful it was for fate to have them in the same room.

We were interrupted by the Headmaster, I kind of tuned him out until Temari nudged me

"He wants us to join the new students on the stage"

I stood up and joined my sibling on the stage.

"I'd like to welcome these new students joining the senior class, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari Sabaku, Lee Rock and Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a long pause before they started clapping damn so they must know my grandparents, this won't end well.

_"Hey guys I don't think we should fight here, or if we do act like amateurs" I sent out through the telepathic link between the others_

_"Good idea, I could prove disastrous if we fight to our full potential" Gaara said_

_"Yeah but you do know what this means right?" Kankuro said_

_"Yeah I got to act like a dumb blonde that can only use wind and not duel elements like my usual wind and fire" I said _

_"This is going to suck"_

We broke out of the link to take our seats back at the tree.

"Now for the first years and the new students you will head to the gym to be placed into a team based on your performance"

Great more work, the ceremony was snooze worthy and with this warm sun it made me want to sleep

"Oh no you don't if we have to sit through this thing so do you" Temari said shaking me awake

"Fine"

Once it was finally over we followed the group to the gym

"Hi my name is Genma Shiranui and I am the one in charge of sorting out the teams, you may call me Genma" Genma had short brown hair with brown eyes as well he had what looked like a toothpick in his mouth

We were lined up along the wall mostly split into sub's and dom's man I was bored, when my name was finally called I made myself look clumsy by tripping slightly which made the other laugh quietly

"You have five minutes to beat your opponent"

My opponent was one of the trainers a big guy, we were given a fighting staff.

I pulled my glasses forward off my eyes slightly, during my training I stumbled onto a neat trick I could see everything as if it were moving at a snail's pace the first few month I couldn't do it for a few minutes without great pain in my eyes now with my training I could live without my glasses for a few months without pain but not for indefinitely.

"Bring it kid" The starting bell dinged and the trainer moved he went to hit me and I dropped my staff and dropped to pick it up doing so I missed the hit

"Sorry I've never fought before" I said making my voice quiet like a good submissive, the whole match went like this me not getting hit and the trainer getting accidentally hit –sometime with his own staff – soon the bell dinged once more and the trainer was on the ground panting

"Oh are we finished? Now what do I say… oh yes thank you for the match" I said with a big cheesy grin man I feel like an idiot.

I went along my merry way back to my dorm not knowing what I just started.

Kyuubi POV

Hmm that boy was something else

"What are you talking about that dobe couldn't fight his way out of a plastic bag" Sasuke said appearing from the left

"Oh did I say that out loud"

"Yes so why are we here it bad enough you got that pink thing on our team but we have to get another annoying thing from this lot?"

"Yes and I believe I found him"

"The Dobe, you have got to be kidding?" Sasuke sat down rolling his eyes

"You haven't been watching have you"

"Why should I he's another weak submissive"

"Look each time he move, watch how he places his feet"

Naruto was moving his feet like a trained fighter yet it seemed no one was noticing but me.

"That not possible" Sasuke said

"But it is this Naruto Uzumaki has been trained most likely by his foster father Kakashi Hatake not to mention his godparents are none other than Jiriya and Tsunade. He is from Tsunade side of the family the Uzumakis's"

"But he acts like an idiot he doesn't even look like he's done any training"

"That because he's wearing baggy clothing, he made himself look like a submissive"

"But he is a submissive"

"Yeah but of what power"

Sasuke was quiet as we watch the fights

"Seems you'll have plenty of time to get to know him"

"Whys that?"

"He's your new roommate" I stood up after the match was over and just as I got to the door I continued "Not to mention he's your new teammate"

I left as Sasuke sulked.

This Naruto looked so much like him, it not possible I have to find out more the beast inside of me stalked the cage it held it in the mark on my chest warmed slightly, my heart was still in this world. I now it is.

Naruto POV

You won't believe how my roommate is? None other than the Teme who I bumped into today and who called me a Dobe, turns out he is Sasuke Uchiha youngest son of the well-known Uchiha clan aka the famous Ice Prince or as I like to call him Ice Princess.

During two hour we were inches from throwing punches when someone knocked on the door

The man who walked into the room was tall he had bright red hair with two red fox ears he had piercing green eyes that held a glimpse of a predator

"Hi I am Kyuubi I will be your trainer"

"Nice to meet you I am Naruto Uzumaki"

"We start tomorrow just follow Sasuke here he's a part of my team"

And just like that he was gone again, leaving us to our wonderful awkward silence, after what seemed like hours I finally left to have tea there was a central dining area and recreational centre, here I was able to meet up with my siblings, who were currently sitting with a group near the back.

"Hey guys"

"Ah Naruto, meet Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, choji, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Neji and Tenten" Kankuro said pointing out each person in turn

Kiba had messy brown hair and had red triangles down his face, next to him was Shikamaru he had long jet black hair that was tied back in a ponytail – it looked kind of like a pineapple – he had brown eye his pose made him look bored, Next to him was Shino he had dark brown hair and dark sunglasses that obscured anyone from seeing his eye and he wore a sea green jacket that had a high collar, he was next to Choji who had spikey brown hair and swirl marks on his cheeks, Next to him was Sakura she had short pink hair with large green eyes and a big forehead, next to her was Ino she had long blonde hair in a high ponytail and light blue eyes.

Across from her was Sai, who I had seen earlier, next was Hinata Temari's roommate she had short dark blue hair and like her cousin had white eyes, sitting next to her was Neji and lastly was Tenten he had black hair tied up in Chinese buns.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Naruto Uzumaki"

"Heard a lot about you"

"Don't believe everything you hear especially from Kankuro" I said taking a seat next to Gaara who pushed over several hot bowls of ramen

"Thank you Gaara" I said hugging him

"Get off me you foolish fox"

"Oh you know you love me" I said sticking my tongue out at him before tucking into my food

"Uh does he always eat like this" Sai asked looking fairly worried I would choke

"Oh yeah but he's only this bad when it comes to ramen"

I tried to stick up for myself but it only came out in mumbles

"Try to talk after you finish" Temari said shaking her head I made a face at her this made the others laugh we were getting on great then Sasuke joined us, yeah turns out he's a part of this group just what I needed.

So we argued started fighting and got kicked out of the dinning hall

"Good going Dobe"

"Oh shut up Teme" I stalked off to our dorm room where I gathered up all my things for a shower.

It seems they go a step further at school and separated sub males from dom males I relaxed under the spray of the shower as I leaned my head on the cool tiles. This year was going to be a long one.

Sasuke POV

I changed and go in my bed Naruto was in the shower , that dobe got on my last nerves. My cellphone rang so I reached over to answer it

"Hi mum"

"Oh hi sweetie how are you doing I just rang to ask about your first day"

"It was fine they gave me a new roommate"

"Oh who did you get"

"Naruto Uzumaki he's the foster son of Kakashi Hatake"

"You got put with an Uzumaki is he any relation to a Minato Namikaze"

"Not that I know of apparently he is from Tsunade's side of the family"

"Oh okay so are you getting along?"

"You could say that"

"You be nice to him, I don't want to hear about you fighting again"

"I would never fight, mother"

"No you'd never be caught fighting, anyway I have to go now your father is getting annoyed talk to you this weekend"

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight darling"

I hung up the phone and rubbed my hands over my face great now I have my mom on my case about this just what I needed I flipped off the light and started to go to sleep.

With only ten minutes later the light came back on and Naruto walked in that when I saw him, his back was littered with scars and healing bruises, his front was better but he had a big stylised sun tattoo on his stomach without his baggy clothes you could see the hidden muscles he wore boxers and he pulled on a singlet before climbing into bed and I have no idea what compeled me but I said

"Goodnight Dobe"

He didn't reply for a bit but then I heard the quiet reply

"Good night Teme"

I turned to face the wall and closed my eyes sleep was quick tonight.

Naruto POV

Maybe he wasn't too bad, just like another Gaara a big softie on the inside.

I just laid there staring out the window, I tried to picture my father here and I could see it. I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face and dreamed of nothing just a peaceful night sleep.

Not knowing I would be grateful for a couple hours rest tomorrow.

Oh well ignorance is bliss or is it?

* * *

**Keep those review coming, next chapter should be out in 3-5 days depending on when I have to work**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the next chapter of save my soul thank to everyone who reviewed/favourited the last chapter sorry for being slightly off time with my update I had to work most of last week and had no time for writing**

**Hope you all enjoy, don't forget to review**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 4

Getting woken up at four in the morning by an ice cold bucket of water was not how I envisioned my second day of school starting, I had to stop myself from striking out at the clouded person in front of me I placed my glasses on and Kyuubi became clearer

"Good morning Naruto did you have a nice sleep in?"

"Give me one good reason I am being woken like this at four in the morning or I am going to kick your ass out via the window" I said glaring at him

"Man and I thought Sasuke was bad in the morning, oh and it's time for training" Kyuubi said before he left

"My teacher just had to be a scary cheery morning person" I said lying back rubbing my face

_"What's up Kit we all can feel you annoyance from here" Gaara said he sounded sleepy even telepathicly_

_"It's my teacher he is annoying"_

_"Ah yes you have Prince Kyuubi"_

_"He's a Prince?!"_

_"Oh Yeah next in line for the throne too, but he needs to take a mate to win it"_

_"Just great both the Heir and the Ice Prince wonder what my other teammate will be like?"_

_"Be careful of Kyuubi he's good, plus you can't fight him too well… Do not let him get you angry"_

_"I'll try, thanks Gaara see you for breakfast"_

_"Give them hell Kit"_

We broke the link and I got ready I grumbled along the way, I didn't have to ask where the others were I just followed the scent of Icy boy, it lead me straight through the surrounding forest into a big clearing.

"Sasuke, how are you today?" Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke who was leaning on one of the trees, who ignored Sakura completely.

"Naruto how nice of you to join us" Kyuubi said waving from his spot

"Shut up clown" I was not in a good mood for this crap,

"Okay someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"Good morning Naruto" Sakura said noticing my arrival

"Dobe" was all Sasuke said to acknowledge my presence

"Good morning Sakura"

After a quiet patch between us Kyuubi finally stepped in.

"Okay not that this silence isn't fun, how about we start. Since Naruto has just joined us I would like him and Sasuke to fight I need to know how good he is before we can continue"

"Ah sir do I really have to fight Sasuke cause I haven't fought before and the last one was so scary"

God I hated acting like a fricken girly sub

"Sakura, Sasuke you guys get started I want to talk to Naruto alone" Kyuubi said looking at the other before turning back to me as they left

"Now Naruto, I know that you can actually fight, and professionally too. Now I want to know why you are hiding it"

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir"

Next thing I know was three knives were hurling toward me I dropped to the ground seconds before they would have hit me

"Are you INSANE those could have hit me!"

"But you dodged them did you not?" acting as though he had not just tried to kill me

"Fine I was trained by Kakashi and his friend since I turned fourteen, are you happy now?" I was getting annoyed at him now

"Yes now why did you hide it?"

"I just do"

"How about if I never let the secret of your full capabilities be known outside of my team and you fight at your best"

I looked up at the older fox.

"Okay I wouldn't mind showing that teme a thing or two"

"Good oh and you should know that we have a trainees camping trip in two weeks, it's a time to show the others what you can do. So let's just pretend that I taught you that way no one will know about your past experience"

"It would be nice to get away from the crazy sub persona" I was now walking next to Kyuubi he ruffled my hair before we got back

"Now let's start this again, Sasuke you and Naruto will fight while Sakura and I will watch from a safe distance"

Both Sasuke and I nodded and waited until we got the okay from Kyuubi before we turned to face each other

"Ready for this dobe?"

"Bring it Teme"

"Give him Hell Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted, so much for the impartial teacher.

We circled each other for a few minutes before I got bored and I attacked not trying too hard Sasuke dodged me easily, I straightened up and punched out toward him which he dogded but then he didn't see my leg come up and kick him squarely in the stomach causing him to fly back. Crap I hadn't wanted to used that much force – even if it was on this teme – but no he got back up and shook the dirt from his clothes.

"Is that all you got Dobe?"

I glared – or at least tried to I have been told that my glare look awfully like a pout – at him. One second I was looking at him then he was gone then it was me who was flying, I called upon the element of wind and pour it through my body then focused it on my feet letting me gently float down

"So you know how to use your element in battle situations"

"No shit Sherlock, one of the first things I was taught" I said as my feet touched the ground

"Then let take this battle up a notch" Sasuke created two balls of fire one in each hand they flew toward me and were followed by Sasuke punches and kicks I was able to dodge the fire but then I had not time to dodge the attacks and could only block.

I summoned a small wind and used it to push Sasuke back before I enhanced my already inhuman speed with my element this is how our match progressed after half an hour I was smiling enjoying myself no one has been able to keep up with me during training with my family, I could even see a faint smile on the teme's face.

I but then it got dangerous each time we stepped it up, Sasuke now had fire swirling around him and I was starting to gather power into my hands when we were stopped.

"Enough!" in shock Sasuke flames stopped and the energy I was channelling flickered out we turned to look at Kyuubi

"You boys did well have a rest"

"Wow Naruto I have never seen as submissive fight as well as you did" Sakura said as I sat down under the nearest tree when did the sun get this hot.

"My godparent and my foster family wanted all of their kids to be able to look after themselves"

"Ah yes Kakashi and Iruka it something they would want" Kyuubi said nodding his head

"Wait you mean Kakashi Hatake he's your foster father!" Sakura said looking

"Yes he was a family friend so he was the first choice for Jiriya and Tsunade to send me to, I thought everyone knew this"

"Oh I arrived late so I missed the ceremony"

"Well that pretty much covers training for today you kid have fun since there are no classes"

I walked back in-between Sakura and Sasuke all the way to the rec centre I was chatting away for once acting myself the person I was three years ago.

Asuma POV

I sat down at computer in the fortress – the name for the castle like home they lived in while at Konoha – looking over the latest sample results after re-checking and re-checking it was the same, I took a deep breath and ran my hands over my tired face and looked at the screen once more only to see the same thing

_Subject: Naruto Uzumaki _

_Blood type: B_

_Percentage of Dark cells: %58_

_Rate of increase: In an environment in which the subject is subjected to the darkness such as violence and death %100 will be reached in eight months._

I picked up the phone my heart heavy and dialled Kakashi and Tsunade numbers and I start a phone conference

"Hey Asuma how are you is everything alright" Iruka said picking up the phone

"I wish I could say it was all good but this time I cannot, could you get Kakashi on the phone"

"Sure thing"

"This had better be good Asuma I was in the middle of my favourite sake bottle" Tsunade said her voice sounded like she was already tipsy

"It is"

"Okay I am on what seems to be the problem" Kakashi said finally picking up the phone

"It's about Naruto I just got his blood results back… it's not good news during the three years we were gone his dark cell count went up from 0% to 58% the only way I could see this as being possible after talking about the time we spent away with Anko… It seems Naruto was slowly building it up luckily he was able to close of his emotions during hunts or we would now be burying him"

I could hear Tsunade subtle sobs in the background as Jiriya took the phone

"Is there a way to help him?" he said his voice as cold as steel but you could hear faint emotion behind it

"I am currently working on something, but it could have drastic side effects I'll need Tsunade hel with it before I even let Naruto take it"

"Are we going to tell him?" Kakashi asked

"Let's give him a little while he hasn't shown any signs, he missed out on most of his childhood lets at least give him this time" I said shutting down the computer before I walked out

"Okay we'll tell the others soon until then let's keep this quiet" Jiriya said his voice sounding drained

"Okay talk to you all tomorrow" I disconnected the call and wondered in to my room laid down next to my mate who was still fast asleep I pulled her into my arms and closed my eyes hopefully I could just sleep and forget.

Naruto POV

It has been about a week since I started school and I was happy I had a big group of friends and family and ever since our fight the teme and I haven't tried to kill each other - on purpose – I was happily eating my Ramen at the nearest table waiting for my friends to arrive when all of a sudden some jerks decided to annoy me and let's just say it was getting hard to ignore them.

"Oi Dobe why are these guys here?"

"What guys?" I said as though I hadn't even known of their existence until now, after receiving the patented Uchiha Death Glare they scuttled off leaving just the two of us, it was awkward just because we haven't fought each other doesn't mean we actually talk a lot just odd conversation usually about training and even then we usually have one other person to bounce ideas off.

"So um do you have any other siblings?" I asked hoping to break the silence

"Yes an older brother, Itachi"

"Cool, hey what kind of demon are you?"

"Wolf all of my family are wolves"

I nodded and took started on the next bowl that was when the others arrived, and I asked them what demons they were

"You're asking us that now?" Ino said looking a bit shocked

"Yeah I figured it would be better and less awkward if we knew each other better"

"Makes sense, Well I am a boar I better not hear any jokes about it" Ino said pointingly looking a Kiba

"What? I wouldn't do that to you"

"Sure Kiba"

"Anyway I guess I should go next, I am a dog demon a husky to be exact" Kiba said looking proud of himself it followed this way until I found out each one Shino was an insect, Sakura was a bull, Shikamaru was a deer, choji is a brown bear, Sai was a cougar, Hinata was a mouse, while her cousin Neji was a hawk and lastly Tenten was a tiger.

They day went smoothly and my siblings and I were very excited for the weekend, my grandmother Tsunade wanted to give me an early birthday present – information that I got out of my grandfather – so we were heading off to the Fortress using the jeep Iruka delivered after we spent a few days at school.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Temari asked as she entered my dorm – Sasuke was out at the gym –

"Yep got my bag packed, oh I should leave a note" I quickly scribbled down a note for Sasuke for when he gets back not that he'll care or anything, before I followed Temari outside and to the other who were waiting in the car.

We travelled past the city and went further into the surrounding forest area, I had only been to the fortress a few times and even then I never fully explore it insides or the surrounding area.

We went past the gate which was a mixture of wood and metal and followed the driveway lined with over hanging trees making a natural archway.

The Fortress itself was in a castle like in style on the outside but inside was a mixture of wood and stone giving it a more cabin mansion feel.

We climbed out of the jeep and were picked up in hugs by Iruka and Tsunade in Iruka's arm was Roukan who was squirming around Iruka handed him over to me out of all his "siblings" Roukan liked me best

"Hey Rou-Chan how my little brother doing?"

"Naruto Aniki I missed you lots and lots" he hugged me, and clung to me as we entered our home.

The insides were elegant the staircase was the first thing you saw, the kitchen and dining area was to your left the family room was to your right was the living room and the library and bedrooms were all on the second floor, we even had a ballroom/throne room. What were really cool were the hidden chambers under the fortress this was where I had instructed that we held all things to do with the Hunters to be place not to mention the lab and computer rooms.

"Naruto how good it is to see you once more the may your Youthful ness always shine brightly" Gai said before spotting Lee and the two of them started their greetings which consisted of a lot of tears and hugging man you'd think they hadn't seen each other in a lifetime.

I placed Roukan down and he ran back to Iruka, the others had slowly started to join us, Anko, Ibiki, Zabuza and Haku have all joined us in the fortress, though I have yet to be fully initiated so I could not formally ask them to join us yet.

We all found ourselves in the living room having drinks – non-alcholic for the under eighteens – it was like a family reunion

"Hey Naruto want to go for a tour of the fortress?" Iruka asked me

"Sure" I got up out of my chair and trailed behind Iruka out of the lounge it was your usual tour then we entered the ballroom.

"This is the place with the greatest history our first Alpha sat in this very chair he was even visited by the gods here" at the end of the room sat a throne like chair it looked old and in need of a serious clean

"During your eighteenth birthday party you will sit there in front of all the hunter present you will be officially known as Alpha unknown to the others attending"

"It's all good in theory, but I can't help but question myself. Are you guys choosing me for my Alpha level or do you guys actually think I could do this?" I said rubbing my temples to stop the headache I just knew was rearing its ugly head.

"Naruto, I can't lie in the start it was for you level but that all changed when you beat Asuma you gained the right in our eyes, all but a stronger challenger beating you in a fight cause change that and with your rescue of our family it would take a god for you not to be Alpha" I smiled at him as he ranted on. My family was the greatest family I could have had.

Kyuubi POV

I sat in the castle with my brother Shukaku as he looked over the photo of my new student Naruto Uzumaki

"As far as I can see it he is either Minato's boy or a close relative it's the only way to explain the identical looks"

"Could it be possible it is Minato's boy?"

"Oh no you don't that's getting your hopes up you know as well as the rest of us Minato died eighteen years ago." My brother sighed as he saw my face

"I know you were best friends and I was close to him too we all grieved at the news of his death but he is dead"

"You are right brother I'm just grasping at straws he is an Uzumaki after all so that must account for the looks" Shukaku patted my shoulder and left me sitting.

I picked up the photo next to Naruto's, it was of me and Minato we were best friends in our years at Konoha Academy we were even placed in the same squad. In the picture we had our arms slung across each other's shoulders and smiling like a couple of goofballs.

How I missed him I remember the day he went missing nearly half the demon realm was searching for him – the only guy I knew who could affect so many people in only eighteen years – then came the news of his death it was as if someone had knocked the wind out of me, I spent year in a void not quite know where I was but I picked myself up and lived once more saying that Minato wouldn't want me to be like this.

Now I would keep going and teach the boy that reminded me of him.

I watched the last bit of the candle melt away bringing the room in to darkness I replaced the photo back onto its table. It was going to be a long night.

Asuma POV

It was silent as the news sunk in of Naruto's condition

"We did this, didn't we?" Kankuro said his head in his hands

"I believe so, I have a feeling since Naruto connected with us by telepathy he has been absorbing our dark cells" Asuma said

"How long does he have?" Tsunade asked the question on all of our minds but one we didn't want to voice out loud

"If he doesn't turn to violence, eight months if he fights overly or in anger I'd say five, if he kills he has three months"

We all sat in silence before someone talked again.

"Is there anything to help?"

"Between Tsunade and myself, I believe I have something that should double his time until a more permanent solution can be made" I said pulling out a my results

"By permanent you mean a soulmate?" Gaara said frowning

"Yes it the only known way to full stop the growth of dark cells"

"Are you fucking mad!" Ibiki shouted "It could take decades to find one's soulmate and how your figured it out our boy only has a year, two at best"

"I know this is why I have started on about his birthday we will host it early" Asuma said rubbing his temples

"And hope like hell a dominant shows up that happens to be Naruto's mate" Kakashi says bringing the issue to the forefront.

Naruto POV

Tsunade took all of us into the city and we stopped in front of what looks to be an abandon bar

"Happy birthday!" she said throwing her arms out in front of the building

"You just want free drinks"

"Of course but this should be good for you keep your mind off unimportant things"

"Thank you Obaasan"

"Oi you brat" she ruffled my hair a bit roughly

"It needs a fair bit of work it can get pretty rough here during night"

I smile at that

"I think I will be able to straighten things out by this weekend"

"That's my boy"

And that was the start of my families bar "Hunter's Moon"

* * *

**One more chapter down, keep the reviews coming. Review lets me know if you are all enjoying my story... until next time folks =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those who commented, and yes i know most found my intro (or lack of) dark cell to be confusing but all will be reveal in future chapters ie not this one but the next. so keep the reviews coming it helps motivate my writing anyway on to the story**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 5

Life was good I was fitting into school and I was able to be more like myself with each passing day, during the last week I have been my family and I have been fixing Hunter's Moon till it look as if it was it first opening day.

Though it didn't start out that way my family still watched the camera footage of the first couple of hours I took over for the first time and they laughed. And now that I think about it, it was pretty funny but I guess I should tell you all about it.

I wondered into the bar and everyone turned to see me, my family were still outside just in case anything went wrong.

I walked all the way up to the stage and stood in the center

"Hello everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am now the owner, manger and head of security, if you have any issue with this change I suggest you all speak now" it was silent then they started laughing I got off the stage and walked up to the guy who looked like he was the ring leader of most of the people in here.

"I have a better idea of what you could do sub" he went to grab me but I grabbed his outstretched arm I pulled him out of his chair then proceeded to grab his other arm and pulled them behind his back. He cried out and fell to his knees I place my foot inbetween his shoulder blade then pulled on his arm making him plead his me went to help him

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Please don't break my arms"

I leant down closer to his ear and whispered

"I was going to be nice but then you made the mistake so in return I won't break your arms" The man slump down in relief

"But I will dislocate them" I gave one mightly pull and I heard the sickening pop of is arms being pulled out I let go and the man dropped all the way to the ground

"Now what have we learned?"

"Don't touch any submissive just because you are a strong dominant" I heard Kakashi say as he stood on my right

"Correct now for those here this bar is getting a revamp first some rules. Rule number one: No Fighting, Rule number two: No weapons of any kind on the premises, and to make things clear if a submissive says no you better fucking listen so that rule three. It not that difficult to get right but for breaking any of these let's just say this guy here is the light punishment. Got it?"

"Yes Sir" it was like a chorus.

"Good, my family will be fixing this place up so I will need bartender and busboys or waiters/waitresses and some security guys if you would like a job talk to Kakashi or Tsunade they will be in charge while I'm gone" I smiled sweetly then moved to the office my family followed me into the office except for Kakashi, Asuma and Gai who were looking around at what they could do.

Once inside the office the remaining members of my family collapsed in laughter I joined them after a few minutes till a knock on my door stopped us

"Um Mr Uzumaki?"

"Come in"

A man entered the room he had grey hair and a grey beard on his face he had glasses that were low on his nose

"Hi I am Tazuna I was wondering if you needed a builder to help with the repairs"

"Nice to meet you in fact that was my next step please takes a seat"

"Well it's just my grandson, daughter and I but we can get most repairs finished in a few weeks"

"That perfect you can speak to Tsunade for the details"

"Thank you Mr Uzumaki"

"Please call me Naruto I hate that last name crap"

That was how my legend started at this bar all because I kick the captain of the guard's ass but back at school I was only known by a small group of people that's what I returned too.

School was so bloody boring, I was in my demon history class listening to the teacher drone on about things I learnt when I was fourteen I was now currently having a nap on my desk.

"Mr Uzumaki wake up!" the teacher slammed the book he was carrying

"Uh yes sir"

"Can you tell the exact date of the first recorded war of the demons"

"the first recorded war started on the fifth of December 140BC it was finished the next day as all leader of the opposes to the royal were killed in the night"

My teacher's mouth hung open as I barely lifted my head to give my answer

"Sir your mouth is open if you're not careful you'll catch flies" I picked up my books as the bell rang I was out of there before the teacher even noticed I was gone

"Wow Naruto I never realised you knew stuff like that" Sakura said as she caught up

"Nah it was I fluke I could see his book" I said going into my goofier character I scratched my head what I didn't notice was Sasuke who was now walking on my other side. It's not every day someone sneaks up on me maybe I made a good decision on my choice of rival.

We were sitting in the rec centre when a guy walked in he had long black hair tied in a low ponytail the mose distinguish feature was the lines that were on both sides of his was they seemed to start just below the corner of his eye - closest to his nose – he walked over to my group and put his hand on Sasuke's head.

"Aniki why are you here" Sasuke said looking like he wished to kill him

"Is that anyway to greet you're favourite brother?" he pushed Sasuke over and sat down.

"Now I sure you want to invite all these fine children to your birthday party this Saturday"

"Actually Teme didn't even tell us it was his birthday" I said to Sasuke's brother ignoring the glare from Sasuke telling me to shut up.

"Oh really so you didn't get the invitation that mother lovingly wrote out for all you, the ones she gave to Sasuke just yesterday. I must go tell her right away."

The Dobe is only kidding right?" Sasuke looked scared at the mere mention of his mom but he still directed a glare my way

"Sure we got ours this morning" Sakura said who was sitting next to Sasuke coming to his rescue

"Good so I should see all of you on Saturday" He said goodbye the left the rec centre.

"How come you're brother was here?" Ino asked

"He just started here as a teacher, he teaches math" Sasuke replied looking like his life was ending at the thought of his brother working here.

"Hey Teme your brother is weird"

"Like you can talk Dobe"

I frowned my brothers aren't weird, sure they can be odd at time at least they weren't weird 24/7.

I pouted but kept quiet the conversation continued the weekend could come sooner.

Basically nothing of intreast happened for most of the week just school and training then came Friday not exactly the best day of my life but hell I still had a long life to get even crappier days.

But it started like this…

I woke up early we didn't have any scheduled training time today but I had been feeling slower lately, I hadn't been training to my full potential, so I slipped into the training hall and into one of the smaller rooms.

I stretched then walked over to the small sound system and plugged in my ipod and switched to my training playlist, soon Three Day's Grace's song "Animal I Have Become" opening beat pumped through the speakers. I walked up to the lone punching bag after pulling on slightly padded fingerless gloves – I learned my lesson not to punch a punching bag barehanded especially a heavier bag like this one – I punched away and moved my body to the heavy bass beat, Anko taught me this during one of my training lessons it was a great way to use your whole body during a fight not to mention if you hear a beat in mind it could change however you want. I only used it when I was alone after a comment from Ibiki about how I looked like some sort of ballerina – though I could have been because of the music Anko used – I pulled off my shirt after a few hours due to it being soaked with sweat then I continued till the sun rose.

Sasuke POV

Fricken Itachi annoying the hell out of me even during school, just what I need, I was up early today to get in a bit of training before school started yet what drew me was the sound of music coming from the room next to me It was faint but I could hear the punching bag swinging. I left my room and walked across and peaked in through the window.

There was Naruto he was moving with a powerful grace not many people could pull off, he was shirtless and you could see the defined muscle it would never be like myself due to genetics – dom's are usually bigger muscle wise that's why most sub don't go into further training – but something else you could see was the scars that crisscrossed his back nothing drastic but it was like looking at a warrior ten times his age no child should be that scarred I had to fight back a growl, why in the hell did I care.

I opened the door and Naruto spun around

"Oi Teme would it kill you to knock"

"Please with this noise I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't hear a bomb explode right outside the door"

"Noise? Just because you're prissy ass can't comprehend good music"

We were facing off after Naruto used the remote to switch off his ipod and argued back and forth we stopped as Naruto noticed his lack of clothes and he put on his shirt after that we were quiet as we walked out and back to the dorm showers that where we split up.

Everyone else was only just starting to get up for the day as I took me shower. Why the hell won't the image of Naruto leave my head? It was just him shirtless but still why. Wont. It. LEAVE! Anymore and I might have to resort to slamming my head on the tiles – which was looking like a good idea – so that I didn't smash my head in I turned off the shower and dried off and finally got changed just in time for my first class, math with Mr Uchiha. Why me.

Naruto POV

Finally it was Saturday, in the morning I spent at the bar working on setting up the new sound system and the security system.

"Oi give it a test run Naruto" Asuma said as he finished fiddling with the last wire.

I jumped up on stage and picked up the guitar that was already there and strummed a few chords

"Perfect, now the mic please"

"Testing one two"

"Great that's perfect"

"Hey Naruto play us a song" Haku asked as he noticed me on stage

"Fine this goes out to all my fans" I said winking at him

I turned up the amp and fined tuned the guitar then played the intro for Joan Jett's 'I Love Rock n Roll'

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must a been about seventeen_

_The beat was going strong_

_Playing my favourite song_

_An I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singing_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

_"That don't matter," he said_

_'Cause it's all the same__  
Said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"_

_An' next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me__  
Next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me, singin'__  
I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

_Said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"__  
An we'll be movin' on_

_An' singin' that same old song_

_Yeah with me, singin'__  
I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So Come and take your time and dance with me_

As the last chord rang out I bowed and was surrounded by clapping and wolf whistles, as I got off the stage.

"Nice Naruto I didn't know you could sing like that" Haku said

"Neither did I" I looked up at the clock and swore

"Crap it's nearly three"

"Where do you need to be?"

"Oh that's right Naruto got invited to one of his friends eighteenth birthday um Sasuke was it?"  
"Yep and I won't hear the end of it if I turn up late"

I Rushed over to my bike and sped off back to the fortress to get dressed. After a record shower I got dressed in some nice black pants and a white shirt soon I heard a knock on my door

"You ready yet?" it Kankuro

"Yep let's get this over with"

So Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and I all drove out to Sasuke's house he lived out of the city like we did and I got to say he had a nice house, it unlike my house was styled after a Japanese traditional home and it must have been a close second to my home in size.

Sadly I lost the game of paper, scissors, rock and had to be the one to knock on the door, the woman who answer the door had a warm smile she had long black hair and black eyes

"Oh you must be more of Sasuke's friends, hi I am his mom you can call me Mikoto" She pulled each of us into a hug before allowing us to enter the house. How was this woman even remotely related to the Ice Prince?

"Hey Naruto you made it I was about to worry you'd be late" Sakura said as we entered what seemed to be the dining room

"We almost were, so where is the birthday boy" I said grabbing a drink from the table

"Apparently according to Itachi he off sulking in his room"

"I was not sulking I was getting patched up after this morning" Sasuke said looking like he just got ran over by a truck, which was not surprising most families these days had their childrens eighteenth birthday after the actual day because when they turn eighteen they gain access to their full and half animal form – half animal is like a bipedal version of their animal, just think of it like a classic werewolf – this took a great deal of energy and could leave a weaker person bedridden for weeks.

"Well don't you look like sunny sunshine Teme"

"Be quiet Dobe"

Mikoto walked in carrying a tray of food with her bright smile

"Oh good your up, help me with this Sasuke"

"I'll help you Mikoto" I said beating Sasuke to her though he wasn't trying

"Oh thank you, what a great friend you have Sasuke" as I placed the tray down I could feel Sasuke's glare so I plastered on the biggest smile – it hilarious being extremely nice to people, because it make them even more ticked off – and continued to ignore him.

"Ah Honey you finished work on time, these are Sasuke's friends" a man walked in I could see where Sasuke and Itachi got the extreme seriousness from except his father expression softened when he saw Mikoto. He gave Mikoto a quick peck on her temple before greeting us

"Hello I am Sasuke's father Fugaku" and that was all he said before he continued on to the stairs

"Oh don't worry about him he's very shy" Mikoto said laughing at her husband full out hatred of anything social.

Even with the party pooper twins – Sasuke and Fugaku – the party was great, when everyone was busy I felt a tug on my arm it was Mikoto

"Can I have a word with you?" for once she didn't have that smile on her face

"Uh sure"

"Follow me"

We went out of the room and followed her into what I'm guessing was the library she sat down on one of the chair and motioned me to take the other

"It's remarkable" was the first thing she said

"What is?"

"How much you look like your mother" she said it once more with a mind smile

"My mother, really many people say I don't look like Kushina" we chose her as my mother since she was part of the Uzumaki line and a more likely person as well as her status of being dead

"Not Kushina, but Minato"

Even though I had trained for this very day someone would try questioning my parentage I just couldn't speak I froze at least till Mikoto continued speaking

"I know about you Naruto but do not fear me, I was a good friend of Minato's and we were pregnancy buddies. Well actual we were like phone pregnancy buddies, when Minato left and word had spread about his death I was unable to meet him but I did see you once when you were only two"

"Really, please can you tell me more about him?"

"Yes, he was nicknamed the Yellow Flash, and top of his class and unknown to most he was an excellent prankster, he and Kyuubi were as thick as thieves but he was always able to get away with it more than Kyuu did"

"We are so alike, I can't believe no one has questioned my past and by Kyuubi you don't mean Prince Kyuubi?"

"The one and only they were in the same team during school. I remember one day I went to visit it Minato and I had Sasuke with me he was three at the time and there you were bouncing around Minato laughing, it seemed you had gotten a hold of a lot of sugar that day when you landed in front of Sasuke you glomped him and started gabering on and on Sasuke looked so shell shocked but he smiled, he smiled for the first time for someone other than family"

"I knew Tem… I mean Sasuke before?"  
"Only briefly"

"Thank you Mikoto for telling me" I smiled genuine smile

"Oh before I forget Minato wanted me to give you this if I was to ever see you" She handed me a wooden box with a small lock on the front

"I never opened it as he asked me but here is the key as well" She handed me the key and I was about to open it when she stopped me

"You should open it later. It's something you should do on your own"

"Of course, I could never thank you enough"

"Just don't let my youngest annoy you too much okay, he gained his father's odd behaviours" she gave me a hug which I returned with full optimism.

After I left the library, I borrowed the car keys and stowed the box inside my jacket which I placed under the seat I locked the car and rejoined the party. Even though every fibre of my being begged me to go back and open that box, but I was no Pandora, I was going to damn make sure that box contained no demons.

If only I knew what would happen once I opened that box, I may have never gone near it but as they say, curiosity is never followed by anything good.

* * *

**So what did you think I know I kind of left it on a bit of a cliffhanger sorry but it just work out that way next chapter does Naruto's box have the same consequences that Pandora's did stay tuned. Don't forget to Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the newest chapter I was able to get it finished earlier for all of my readers, thank you to everyone who review the last chapter here is the chapter when many things are explained, aka the box has been opened. sadly once open the demons can never be recaptured.**

**So Don't forget to review.**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ever had that feeling of wanting to ignore everything and everyone to open your presents but couldn't, it was right in front of you but you couldn't touch it.

This was exactly how I felt during the last few hours that box was mocking me I don't know how but it was mocking me not to mention the Teme was getting really annoying it seemed everywhere I went he seemed to be right next to me it was like having a second shadow, the only peace I've had all night was when I went to the bathroom, also I don't think the other noticed but I could see the glances they sent my way. It was like they knew something I didn't. So to sum it all up I getting pretty annoyed, could my day get even worse?

Sasuke POV

What the hell was that smell? I was sitting on my bed after getting my ribs bandaged up and that scent found me, it drew me from my room I followed the heavenly scent downstairs – where I had been avoiding due to a crazy mother planning my party – I stopped once I the trail ended at the Dobe. What The Hell, I pulled in the scent why was it coming from Naruto. I racked my brain trying to think of the answer but it wasn't there. It was staring me right in the face but no matter what I tried I still couldn't think of an answer.

During the night I stayed pretty close trying to figure it out my mother took Naruto, I was about to follow when Itachi appeared and steered me toward the others complaining that I wasn't spending enough time with my friends.

Naruto was back after talking to my mother he put something inside his car before returning he seemed happy I was acting really stalkerish but my brain just didn't seem to care.

My mind seemed to get clearer once the others had left but that's when things got awkward, my mother and father entered my room

"Sasuke we need to talk to you" It was never a good thing when your parents started a conversation like that the last time was when they gave me a half ass attempt at a sex talk oh god they wouldn't…

"What about mother?"

My mom settled down on the end of my bed, crap this won't be good

"As you know in a few months' time is Mating Season and now that you are eighteen you can now begin to find your Soul Mate"

"And how will I do this?"

"For some people it starts with scent, the first sign is an intense need to protect them this is usually followed by shared dreams this is usually when the Sub starts picking up on the mating dance" oh god this was worse than the sex talk the Mating Dance is what the steps of Mating are called.

"Mom can you stop please?"

"Listen to your mother, you need to know this" my father said every bit of the stern man he was

"Now during this time your mate will start showing signs but and I stress this part, you **cannot **complete the dance before their coming of age" basically no sex until we were both eighteen.

"I know that"

"Good then my part is done its now your father's turn" mom gave me a kiss on my forehead and left the room now it was just my father and I

"Now my son, it's time to learn of what to expect once your mate starts showing signs"

I fought very hard not to start smashing my head against the wall it was looking pretty tempting again.

"The first signs will be more revealing clothing choices, though in the cases of males subs they usually are very rarely in a lot of clothes, next will be a rise in pheromones this is the scent it'll attract you like a drug, during this time you will start having dreams, these will be shared with your mate it's the start of your telepathic link you'll feel the others emotions and as the bond gets stronger you'll hear snapshots of their thoughts. By this time if your mate is of age it would be time to consummate the bond then comes the awkard family meetings" he shuddered at the memory, father had told me of his first time meeting mother parents it wasn't pleasant.

"Is that all?" even though I was calm inside I was chanting 'please let that be it' over and over

"Yes now that we have successfully scarred you for life you may now enjoy the joys of finding your mate" my father left my room and I let myself sink into my bed soon I drifted off to sleep hoping that tonight had just been a nightmare

Naruto POV

Instead of going back to the fortress we all headed back to the school dorms though I excuse myself from the group and carried my cargo up to my room.

Once in my room I place the box in the middle of my bed and sat near the top and I just looked at it, I had the key in my hand I just didn't move so I sat there just looking at it until my clock rang it was now one in the morning snapping me out of my daze, I placed the key into the lock and twisted until I heard the faint click of it unlocking.

I took a deep breath and lifted the lid.

Inside were three things, a pouch, a note and a book I grabbed the note and started reading

_Dear my Son Naruto_

_I am sorry that I am unable to be with you now but due to unthinkable circumstances have caused me to be taken from you._

_Before I leave I made this box inside is my journal and my necklace some of my most important things are contained in this box._

_Now I'm sure you're wondering about your father and who he was, I am sorry I never told you but I couldn't let you be harmed in anyway just know your never abandon us he never knew of your existence if he knew he would have risked his life as well and I loved him too much to let that happen._

_All the answer you seek are contained in my journal, make me proud my boy and when you find a mate of your own don't give them up you deserve the greatest happiness possible_

_I will love you always my precious Kit_

_Love your Mother, Minato._

I saw my tear fall and hit the paper before I even felt them, I carefully folded the paper back up and grabbed the pouch and turned it upside down, out slid a blue crystal connected by a simple chain with two smaller circles keeping the crystal in place, I put it on and covered it with my shirt then I moved on to the journal.

It was a simple leather bound journal, and I was in good condition even after all these years

_'Journal of Minato Namikaze'_ was on the first page I flipped to the first page and it was dated on his first day of his first day of school here at this very academy

_'Mom and Dad have sent me to this school to learn how to gain friends, apparently sitting in my room studying was not healthy and I should "Be a normal teenager" whatever that means._

_Well I moved into the Wind Dorm and met up with an annoying red head Kyuu… something wasn't paying much attention, I learned to tune out annoying chattering courteously of one Gai Maito he could just not shut up. I am getting off track so I met several people, future mates Mikoto and Fugaku, and Iruka oh note to self, introduce Kakashi to Iruka. Apparently my roommate is called Kyuubi and he some sort of royalty._

_Well that's about it for now I guess I should get to sleep if only my roommate would STOP snoring._

_Minato_

I smiled at my father's first entry it seemed we were quite close in personality most of the early stuff was similar to this I stopped at the entry of the yearly camp.

_So now it was time for the yearly camping trip, Kyuubi would not stop complaining he had to wear his glasses cause his contact no longer worked, lucky guy he had this cool ability to fight like everyone was moving in slow motion it's no wonder I can never beat him even with all my training It's like cheating, but the only way for it to work was for him to remove his glasses and it's not always worth it after seeing him get huge migraine after use._

_So once we reached the camp we joined up with the other teams luckily all of my friends have joined our site, after Mikoto cook tea man she was the best cook we went to bed._

_I couldn't sleep so I wondered outside of my tent and out to the lake and I stripped swimming always help me calm down. Birthday was next week I would be joining the groups in the search of a mate, though being a Sub would make things a little more difficult it suck that the Dom is the first to feel the beginning of the Dance, I sat by the rocky edge and stared up at the nearly full moon and started to hum._

_I felt like I was being watched though when I looked I never found any sign of an intruder after that I kept a sharper eye with my connection to the Hunters I had to stay under the radar for the sake of my family._

_Minato_

I flipped though several years until I reached his last year at the academy and it was like hearing another person the first entry was on the second week of school

_So it's my last year Kyuubi and I are planning something big this year I just hope the Headmaster Sarutobi doesn't find out first, my eighteenth was quickly arriving and Kyuubi had already passed his, something I had noticed was him, he has been acting very odd… well odder than how he usually is maybe he has found his mate… why did the very thought of that make my heart feel crushed, sure I have a small crush on him any Sub who had seen him would have to be blind not to get a bit overwhelmed it's not like I was in love with him or nothing now I'm just rambling so it's my last year and thing were going well during the last year I had been training with my father so that one day I would join the Hunters also in other good news I finally got Iruka to agree to meet Kakashi Yosh, oh crap Gai behaviour is rubbing off on me. Well I hope to have better news next time._

_Minato_

Minato like his best friend Kyuubi who is now my trainer this was getting weird I looked for the next entry and it was the day after Minato's eighteenth

_Holy crap did that hurt I could barely lift my pen after my transformation, mom was over the moon about it she still please that her Lion genes won over my father's fox's sometime I wonder who really is the teen in my family, everything was going fine but I kept sensing the presence of a Dom male near me, but it didn't feel right it was like a darkness trying to invade my head not like Dark Cells but something different, with mating season coming up I have to be careful I have hear some of the horror stories of forced matings and overly aggressive males._

_What made it worse was my mom and dad painful discussion of how mating's work it was like the sex talk just ten time worse I just wanted to pound my head against the nearest solid surface._

_Minato_

After that entry was not until the last day of Mating Season and even then it was short

_I found him. My one and only Soul Mate during my first season, he was the one that captured my heart by saving me from pain._

_Minato_

Most of his entries were short like this one then they just stopped, Minato didn't even finish his sentence in his last entry, and it was dated on my third birthday

_My little sunshine has grown quickly and I raise my hat to my mother who had to raise me, but now Naruto has both my mates and I craziness._

_I miss him but hopefully by now he has learned to continue on without me it has now been, three years I hate that Naruto will never be able to meet his father, Mikoto and her youngest came to visit. I had hoped to stay here but it seems 'he' has been spotted near I must keep going I gave Mikoto the box holding my precious possessions in case of me being unable to be with Naruto._

_I had hoped to see my parents and for them to meet Naruto but that is an impossibility_

_If only…_

The pages after that seemed to be ripped out what had happened to my mom for him to not finish his sentence.

I closed the book and replaced it back inside the box and locked it, I hugged it to my chest and tried to sleep eventually I did but not soon enough.

I woke up to someone slamming the door to my dorm open and in walk an even angrier Sasuke

"Oi Teme, what did the door ever do to you?" I sat up rubbing my eyes

"Hn" he proceed to ignore me and unpacked his bag, I turned and saw my clock flashing it read 7:30am.

I grabbed my towel and walked toward the bathroom might as well get ready for the day.

Sasuke POV

I am going to kill my brother, him and his blue skin freak of a mate. I slammed my dorms room open forgetting about Naruto who looked pissed at me interrupting his sleep I was about to apologise when I had seemed to have swallowed my tongue during the process of turning around or was that when I saw a Naruto mostly naked get out of bed and walk out of the room.

I sat down after unpacking and went over the scent, since last night I haven't smelt the scent from Naruto again maybe I was just imagining it, yeah that's it. It's all because of my mother's crazy ramblings about mating the other day there is no way in hell that Dobe is anything close to what my future mate will be.

I went downstairs and grabbed my breakfast then sat down with my friends mainly Neji and Naruto's sibling Gaara due to them being more like myself and not to mention they are not as annoying as Sakura and Ino, at least they have stopped hounding me to be their mate.

I Sat and watched as Naruto demolised bowl after bowl of Ramen – he bribed the chef to make it since the school's menu didn't caterer to that kind of crap - where the hell did he put it all from what I saw he barely had any fat on his sexy body… woah stopping right there where did that thought come from stupid coming of age hormones.

"Hey Teme are you okay you seem to be spacing out"

"Of course not you are confusing me with you Dobe"

"Hey I was only trying to be nice" Naruto pouted and looked back at his bowl and yet another apology was on my tounge, geezs two apologies in one day something must be wrong

"Hey Blondie!" Naruto lifted his head up and I followed his gaze it was one of the Jocks – we actually had sports here but it come last compared to study and training so we barely hear anything about it – he was now walking over to our table and stood behind Naruto who was by now ignoring him in favour of eating.

"Oi pay attention when someone is talking to you" said the Jock who was getting annoyed at being ignored, so he grabbed Naruto's bowl away and flung it across the room and it smashed against the floor.

Before I could move Naruto flung his fist and the Jock flew like the bowl, sadly he reoverd fast and before I knew it my body moved on its own I pulled Naruto close then behind me

"No one but me can annoy the Dobe, you are going to pay for several replacement bowls of Ramen as punishment"

"And why and I going to do that for that bastard" the jock spat at the ground

"Because when you insulted him you insulted his siblings and friends and I know for sure Gaara and Kankuro don't like it when Naruto is sad" I could feel the brother's anger radiating from behind me and sure enough the jock did too.

"Sur…Sure here this should get you four bowls" he handed over some money which I gave to Temari and she rushed off to get Naruto's food the jock sprinted off and I picked Naruto up by his collar and dumped him on his seat in front of the new bowls.

"Thank you Sasuke" I nodded at Naruto's quiet thanks, it was low enough that the other didn't hear it.

Gaara stared at me before moving back to the table. I finished my food and left without another word when I got outside I could hear Naruto's voice

"Hey Sasuke wait!" I stopped and Naruto barrelled into me, we collapsed in a heap

"Hn Dobe was you objective to tackle me"

"Hey no, even a Teme like you should know I was coming to ask about earlier"

"My body just moved"

"Well even if it was that thank you, I don't like it when people mess with my ramen" as Naruto said this his eyes glazed over then I happened in all one second, he collapsed and started gasping for air and clutching over his heart.

"Naruto!"

Gaara was there after I shouted

"Crap I need to get Kankuro. Uchiha do you have a car here?"

"Yes its in the student carpark"

"Good now carry naruto there and get him in your car my brother and sister and I will follow you, we need to get him to Tsunade"

"What is wrong with him?"

"We don't have time for this get going"

That moved me into action I picked Naruto up bridal style and ran for my car one I got him secure I followed Gaara's jeep at a speed that was surely well over the recommended speed limit.

But surely enough we made it Kankuro took Naruto I was about to follow when a hand on my chest stopped me

"Thank you for your help Uchiha, go back to school now this is a family matter"

Why did my heart hurt at the thought of just turing and leaving, but I did see his point even with everything screaming at me to stay I got back inside my car and put the castle in my rear view mirror.

Naruto you had better no die.

Naruto POV

"Look he's coming to, Naruto if you can hear me squeeze my hand" I did as the voice commanded and squeeze the thing in my hand, slowly my eyesight came back first random blobs the actual shapes Tsunade was leaning over me

"Hey Obaa san, what did I miss?" she started laughing but it sounded wrong it was then I noticed her tear stained cheeks

"You've been crying" I touched her face

"Yes I was very worried about you"

"What happened?"

I looked to the other person in the room it was Asuma

"We were hoping to leave this for a while but due to the circumstances we must discuss it, Naruto today you collapsed this was something we had planned for but not this early"

"What is wrong with me?"

"You are going through something we call 'Tamashī no kurozumi' or Darkening of the Soul, it's when the Dark Cells start multiplying at a level over 50 percentage"

"What are Dark Cells?"

"Dark Cells are what we call them they act like a virus but instead of destroying the Infrastructure of the body they take over changing each cell of the body. Under the microscope they look like ordinary red blood cells except for them being black. Each demon is born with them but in an average demon they never reach fifty percentage until the age of thirty, the youngest recorded age was 26"

"So what does this mean for me?" I was getting lost in all of the science

"Naruto as of today you have reached sixty percentage, which is the level when symptoms start to show the first being the loss of body functions, it doesn't last long and won't happen again until at least ninety percentage, but now it will multiply more in violent situation and in some cases when a lot of emotions are involved"

"How can I stop this?"

"We can't stop it fully but we can slow it progress, when you feel a fit coming one, take one of these, mix it into water and drink it, a fit will feel like a hand crushing your heart another sign is a black patch on your chest over your heart it will appear before a fit and leave after its over" Asuma handed me a pill bottle inside were tiny red pills.

"What about a more permanent solution?"

"You will begin to find your Soul Mate once he is found you can be saved"

"How the hell does that help me?"

"When the God created us, they made a mistake the only gave us half a soul to remedy this they used the other halves and with the fates help merged samples of another's soul into us thus creating Soul Mates the one person in this whole world we are meant to be with when the Mating Dance is complete the two incomplete souls join creating one perfect whole. But even this came with consequences when one dies so does the other only those who are able to sever the connection before it happens but then you are an empty shell, so with the complete soul there is no room for the darkness to grow"

"Okay I just have couple more questions, how can I find my Mate"

"After your eighteenth you'll be drawn to him unless he has already found you"

"Okay I'll worry about that soon, now one last one. What happens once I reach a hundred percent?"

"You'll turn feral, and… We will kill you." With that Asuma and Tsunade left

I hugged my legs to my chest then buried my face in my arms and just cried letting loose emotion I had been holding back

* * *

**So another chapter completed. Lets keep the reviews going I love to hear feedback. Till next time. Fenrir.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter, I want thank everyone for the reviews especially Lalalaura8565, thank you, your review is what makes writing this story a pleasure. sorry about the lateness of this chapter but I had to work a lot this week and I was tired. Thank the Gods for coffee. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review.**

******************Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 7

Restraint was easy, if you weren't trying to do it on purpose. It seemed as though everything I did could cause me some sort of anger after one incident I haven't been back to the bar so far things have been progressing okay.

Asuma said that if I was under the 70 percentage I could keep going until my actual birthday which was in a month, it would make things simpler for finding my mate.

"Oi Dobe why are you spacing out here?" I looked up to see Sasuke standing over me

It seems I had been spacing out in the Rec room I looked to see my other friends had left already

"I wasn't spacing out I was in deep thought about something"

"Why won't you tell me what happened? Neither you or your sibling will tell me"

"I thank you for your help but it was only minor issue and I would like to leave it at that"

"Fine" he turned and left but then stopped at the door and looked back

"Come on Dobe we're going to be late to class if you don't hurry"

I grabbed my things before walking with Sasuke to my next class.

Maybe the Ice Prince was starting to melt.

.SUCKS. and as much as I sound like a hormonal teenage girl – well I kind of was – it was true I know stood as my families tailor was taking my measurements and getting closer to thing that I would break his hand for being near, not to mention I had to take more classical dance lesson for my party I was starting to flex my hands as I felt my claws start to emerge.

Luckily Kakashi spotted this and sent the tailor away before I used him as an punching bag

"Now Naruto remember your condition"

"I know but this party thing is more hassle than necessary"

"Yes we know this is why we also have a party at the 'Hunter's Moon' it should be more fun, with a headliner we will all enjoy" Kakashi was smirking

"You didn't" I narrowed my eyes at him

"I have no idea what you mean, get dressed Iruka needs your help next" with that Kakashi left with what seemed like a smile on his face

I sulked all the way to the Hall that Iruka now occupied with the party stuff could this get more boring.

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke, are you getting ready?" My mother called out for the third time, I was standing in my room finishing tying my tie

"Yes Mother, just putting on the finishing touches"

I was getting ready for Naruto's birthday party most of the rich and famous were invited as well as friends of the family. It will be the first party which has been open to other to enter the fortress in mass numbers. No one has seen the inside of that castle since the early 1900's.

As I got downstairs my mother was trying to fix Itachi's hair even though it was already perfect it made a really funny sight.

Once we were safely inside the car mum handed me my mask, oh yeah Naruto's party was a masquerade – what a silly concept – we reached the Fortress after a fair bit of driving. It was alive and lit by a mixture of fire torches and electric lighting we all exited the car and our driver took it to park.

We were directed into the ballroom, and there the centre of attention was Naruto sitting atop of a throne like chair, he wore a black suit with a sedate orange tie it fitted him perfectly his blond hair was in its usual style – I don't think any hairdresser could tame that hair – and his mask was just covering his eyes leaving his scars showing.

On the throne he looked like a bored king fist on his chin which rested on one of the arms of the chair.

I was sitting with my friends it must have been Naruto's idea he know how some of us hate to sit next to annoying people.

"Excuse if everyone could quieten down please" Kakashi said taking a spot next to Naruto's chair

"Good I would like to thank you all for coming to Naruto's eighteenth birthday and as I'm sure you know as well as I do that it is an important day"

There were murmers of agreement from the crowd

"Now as well today is the start of Naruto's search for a Mate so I would like to welcome all those unmated to give their best" It seemed as though Kakashi would have continued but Naruto kicked him then spoke

"Yes I am searching for my mate as Kakashi said, but I would like for no crowds"

Ah so that is why a lot of the richer families had been invited, for any family to gain access to the Uzumaki name would be well off, the Uzumaki's were almost as powerful as the Uchiha's.

"Now I hope you all enjoy your time" everyone clapped and Naruto sat down again, was it just me or was Naruto grimacing as he sat down could it be possible he hadn't changed yet. I couldn't smell any sort of change in his scent, is he crazy? My family were pushing it having mine after I changed in the morning.

I didn't have much longer to think as dinner was served.

"Man Naruto looks different" Sakura said to Ino who was sitting next to her

"Tell me about it, too bad he is a sub" Ino said, they paused their talking and looked at me

"Sasuke are you, growling?" I sat up straighter I really was growling

"I must be hungrier than I thought" that seemed to be a good answer since they went back to talking and I went back to eating.

Naruto POV

I made it through dinner - it was great Iruka made my favourites just for me – before I had to leave my transition into adulthood was finally here and I couldn't be more in pain, gods it hurt.

Kakashi and Asuma were there to usher me out of the ballroom, we went down to the HQ of the hunters via the entrance hidden in the library, and the small green book on the third shelf of the second bookcase was the key. Once used the first book case sinks into the floor revealing a doorway which can only be unlocked my a member – via DNA – they put me on the bed and Tsunade went to work monitoring my health.

They say it can take as long as four hours before it kicks in, if only I was so lucky. It was mere moment after I had been placed down did it start, first with mild shakes then the real pain started.

It was like my first transformation at fourteen, my bones started breaking I could hear them crunching then forming again, it felt like I was being pulled apart by horses.

After that my vision went fuzzy before the pain took over my mind then there was only calming darkness.

"Kit can you hear me, come on wake up" someone was shaking me and I still hurt I growled at the person and swiped at their hand with my paw… wait a paw? I opened my eyes and look at my hands which were now fox paws my fur was as blond as my hair, I was a lot bigger than the average fox – though that a side effect of being a demon, our animal forms are always bigger – I sat up slowly as I adjusted to my new form.

I looked up and saw Tsunade and Iruka hovering

_"How long have I been out?" _I said telepathically due to being unable to communicate any other way.

"About half an hour"

_"Good, so any ideas on how I get back to my normal self"_

"Okay, now calm your mind then picture yourself as you are as a human, then access you power"

Tsunade said her voice soothing to me

I did as she said and when I looked again I was once again human except for the fox ears and the tails – which I now had nine –

"When did I get more tails?" I grabbed the nearest one to me to make sure I wasn't dreaming

"It's a part of the transformation each tails represents a level of power and most alphas, both dominant and submissive have eight to nine tails and when you turn eighteen so you gain your full power hence the tails"

"Just when I think I have this demon stuff down, you guys decide to drop another rule bomb"

"You'll get the hang of it… after the first hundred years or so"

We laughed and joked before they left me to get changed into some less ripped clothes, as I exited the infirmary Asuma and Kurenai walked with me we didn't talk until I reached the ballroom once more before I reached the door I hid four tails leaving only five visible – three to five tails are what is considered average – then I pushed opend the door with Kitsune persona in place and with Kakashi making his was way I walked in with my beta's on each side, the crowd parted off the floor as I made my way toward my chair Kakashi and Asuma stopped before it and I sat down

"I'd like to everyone to meet, Naruto Uzumaki now an adult demon. And now he may start his journey for his mate"

There was some clapping and talk before they were hushed again when Tsunade stood with her hand on my shoulder

"And as this time he is now an adult I would like to give him the name of Namikaze heir which would have gone to my son but due to the circumstances Naruto shall become the heir. So due to this change he will no longer be an Uzumaki, and I would like you to meet Naruto Namikaze"

I don't know who was more shocked me or my guests, it was then I noticed Kyuubi he seemed so happy yet in his eyes were sad, was it because of my mother I'll have to talk to him after this.

"Thank you Tsunade" I hugged her tightly only just stopping my tears finally I could carry my mother's name without worry

_"I just wished my boy was here to see you"_ Tsunade said with a faint smile

_"I want that too"_

I settled back into my chair as the party got back into swing – though still not my kind of thing – throughout the night I was congratulated by many and even asked to dance, I was a little shocked when Kyuubi asked for a dance

"Congratulations Naruto, you have done well"

"Thank you I wasn't expecting Tsunade to do that, but now she really is like a grandmother to me now"

"I sure she'd hate for you to call her that"

"Yeah she is when I first mentioned her age I got thrown across this room by her punch for an old bat she can still hit damn hard"

Kyuubi laughed and he spun me but he was stopped shortly after, by Sasuke.

"May I cut in?" his voice sounded different, huskier.

Kyuubi bowed to me then made his way back to his table

"Sasuke, why are we dancing?" we started dancing but this was different

"It's your birthday is it not? So why should we not dance?" Sasuke smelt different sweeter I was unable to determine what it was.

"I guess but don't we hate each other?"

"Hate? No, we merely got off on the wrong foot"

Really he seemed to hate me sometimes, maybe I had been reading the situation wrong.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know, did you know you smell good?" He leaned down to sniff my neck

"It must you. You smell sweet"

Slowly he leant down I was watching his lips, then a clock sounded and the dancers stopped we jerked up and apart

"Thank you all for coming to this special occasion those who wish to discuss a possible mating with Naruto can contact Tsunade and Jiriya"

"Good night Naruto" Sasuke left me standing at the dance floor I looked at the clock which had stopped us it read twelve pm, we were dancing for an hour.

"So did you have fun Naruto?" Tsunade asked after the guest had left

"Yes I did, so I'm guessing it's time for my full initiation into the Hunters?"

"Correct. Let's get started, please sit"

My family and the other hunters stood in a half circle around the front of the chair Asuma stepped forward

"I lost the battle for Dominance over the leadership of the ketsueki Hunter's, do you all testify?"

"Yes" was the answer of the others I sat in silence

"Then Naruto Namikaze, do you accept the responsibility of the leadership?"

"Yes I do"

"Now to complete the circle as the last Alpha bestowed on me, please stand and raise your hands"

I did as he asked Asuma pulled out a black dagger its blade was as black as the gem on the hilt,

"As the past Hunters did, we exchange the leadership by blood, and by blood it is sealed"

Asuma pressed the dagger tip into both of his palms before handing it over to me, I did the same.

"I Asuma, the fifth leader of the Kesueki Hunters bestow the title of Alpha to the next Alpha Naruto Namikaze"

"I Naruto Namikaze, accept the title of Alpha and all that come with it"

We pressed our palms together red light poured from Asuma's hands it travelled up my arms and into my heart the connection of our hands was the only thing keeping me upright, once I had absorbed the light I could stand and I sat back into my chair and Asuma stood down

"I give you our Alpha, do any here deny the claim?"

There was only silence

"And so it is done" after that we hugged and it was all smiles even with all the excitement I still had to sleep, Tsunade wanted to give me the talk but Jiyria was able to hold her off so I could get some sleep, I crashed at the fortress. Sleep took me but it wasn't the usual peaceful time.

Dream Realm

"Naruto, my Naru where are you?" I looked around for the voice it sounded so damn familiar

"There you are" I turned and there was Sasuke wearing nothing but jeans, I couldn't help but stare before I knew it I was standing before him

"Why am I here, a better question is why you are here?" Sasuke frowned

"Well I could sense you so I found you here, now I think we have something more important to do"

Sasuke took a step forward while I stepped back

"The real Sasuke doesn't act this way"

"Yes I know, but I am his inner desires personified"

"I want to talk to the real Sasuke"

I.D.P Sasuke frowned then he seemed to shimmer

"Naruto, where the hell are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, though I had a weird chat with someone that looked like you but called himself 'Your Inner Desire'"

"Oh crap I know where we are" Sasuke rubbed his temples

"Where are we?"

"The Dream Realm"

"The what?"

"They haven't explained what happens after you turn eighteen yet have they?"

"No I was tired so I dodged that"

"This can't be happening, since you turned eighteen this should be the first one and are unlikely unable to remember. Thank god"

Before I could make sense of Sasuke rambling I felt a tug pulling me out

"Good morning Naruto, even if you and I won't remember"

"Oi Naruto, Tsunade won't leave me alone until she talks to you" I blinked up at Jiriya as he handed me my glasses

"Fine send her in it not like I was sleeping" I was not an early morning person

Tsunade sat down on the bed and I knew I was in for a long day.

After a few hours I think I had everything

"So I have to watch out for anyone that, smells good and I could have started having shared dreams but I wouldn't remember"

"Not to mention you will be drawn to your mate, so much so you may be unable to help yourself"

"Why does this Demon thing have to be so damn complicated?"

"I need to get to work do you have any more questions before I go?"

"Just one, what if I don't like my mate?"

Tsunade smiled

"Even the most stubborn usually fight but the fates know what they are doing, you and your mate will love each other even if it takes you a little longer to figure it out"

Sasuke POV

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my hands over my face.

Why did I feel like crap, oh yeah that's right Itachi was annoying me all the way home from Naruto's party.

Apparently he had seen me dancing with Naruto, and then he made the annoying assumption that Naruto was my Mate though when he came back he smelt so good, and the Kyuubi danced with him and it made me angry… Oh holy shit he's right.

How in the world did I miss this, the first time I smelt him

"Hey Honey are you awake"

"Yes mom, I just woke up" as I spoke

"Good now I want to talk to you about how you are going to try to court Naruto"

"What?!"

"Well obviously you have finally figured out that he is your Mate"

"Yes I have, but how did you know"

"Oh dear you should know that mothers know everything" she laughed slyly, oh I am so checking my room for camera's later.

"Well I guess… I could use your help" I said quietly though mother heard it and she jumped up and down

"You have no idea how happy you are making me by having Naruto as your Mate, but first things first. Since you are not quite friends I think you should start there"

I nodded she was on the right track you can't go from not liking each other in the slightest to Mates.

"Get to know him, and boy if you stuff this up I will be your worst nightmare, got it?" Sometime my mother could be scary no matter how old I am she can still make me feel like a pup.

"I know"

"Good now let's get you ready for getting back to school you have a camping trip to go on"

Damn the yearly camping trip for trainees was coming up this could put a damper on plans

"Don't worry it will be perfect for you to get to know Naruto more"

"If you say so"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter, next time. camping. Don't Forget to review**


End file.
